The Snicker Bar Lover
by Write Till I Bleed
Summary: Logan looked up at the door again. It was his father's muffled voice calling out to him. Just as he was about to push the fear aside and run to the door he caught sight of a hand sticking out from behind a couch. He crawled to the hand behind the couch hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. "Mommy?"
1. A Day in the Life of the Sane and Insane

**A Day in the Life of the Sane and Insane  
**

Logan whimpered in pain as he woke up. His vision was blurry and unfocused as he sat up. The last thing he remembered before getting hit against the head was his mother and a bag of white substance she was holding.

With a small whimper the ten year old placed his hand on his head, freezing the instant he felt something cold, wet, and sticky on his fingers. His eyes widened as he saw the blood trickle down his nimble fingers. Just as he was about to scream there was a furry of knocks at the front door of the house.

His head jerked up and looked down the hall of the living room at the front door. His head ached as he heard the muffled voice from the other side of the door call out to him. He wanted to run to the door, but shock and fear rooted him to the ground.

_Logan.  
_  
He jumped at the voice in his head.

_It's alright, Logan. Look around to see what happened._

He followed the instructions from the calm, yet tight voice. Letting his eyes skim across the messy living room he looked for any signs of anyone or anything.

**Hurry up, ya takin' forever.**

Again, he jumped at the new voice in his head.

_Ignore him. Do you see anyone?_

He shook his head as the pain from his wound ached more.

"Logan!"

He looked up at the door again. It was his father's muffled voice calling out to him. Just as he was about to push the fear aside and run to the door he caught sight of a hand sticking out from behind a couch.

He crawled to the hand behind the couch hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Mommy?"

* * *

Kendall yawned for the fifth time as he drove Katie and himself to school.

"I told you not to play Call of Duty until three in the morning with James and Carlos on your Xbox." The nagging voice of his little sister rang through his ears.

"But it's Call of Duty! Who wouldn't wanna play that game for only an hour? Six was way better."

"Says the bags under your eyes." Katie said without missing a beat.

"Whatever." Kendall yawned once more as he parked in front of Katie's school. "I'll pick ya up around three, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Katie opened the door to Kendall's car. "Oh, mom said on your off period to buy some candy for all the trick-or-treaters for Halloween next week."

"Uhh, fine."

"Bye, big brother."

"Bye, baby sister." Kendall stayed until he made sure that Katie walked into the school building. Once she was he put his car in drive and drove the short distance to his school.

Kendall Knight was your ordinary high school student. He was on the hockey team, passing his classes with low B's and had two best friends: Carlos Garcia and James Diamond.

The only thing that most people would find odd about Kendall was that he lived right down the street from a psychiatric hospital.

It wasn't like he or someone in his family was crazy. They we're all perfectly sane. Well, as sane as possible for a mother of two taking care of her children alone after her husband walked out on them could be.

Kendall yawned for the eighth time as he saw his school in the distance.

It was only a week until Halloween and Kendall couldn't wait for it. It took a lot of begging and guilt until his mom finally caved into his pleas and let him host a Halloween party.

He turned into the parking lot of his school doing his best to stifle the would be ninth yawn.

He already had everything planned out. Not true, Katie planned everything for him. She was like some old business tycoon in the body of a twelve year old.

With James' and Carlos' help, including the help of his lady friends: Jo, Lucy, and Camille they invited a large number of their high school companions for the party.

He turned the ignition off and got his back pack from the back seat. Once he had it he headed to the school.

The party in his mind would be epicness personified. James had a friend who was in a band and was able to borrow there huge ass speakers. His mom would be working a late shift. In Knedall's mind he found it odd that she worked at the psychiatric hospital, but there she was, helping the ill minded. Since Halloween was on a Friday night Katie was going to some haunted house with some friends then stay over with them at one of their houses. So in all do time he would have the entire house for himself to throw the most successful party Duluth has seen in nearly a decade.

Kendall walked down the hallway of his school. He didn't want to seem conceded but he loved it when all eyes were on him. Whether it was on or off the rink. With a wave of his hand he could separate a crowd in half, like Moses.

"Kendall! Help!"

The blond teenager saw Carlos being chased by a very angry James. Kendall gawked as he saw James hair was completely disheveled. He's known the conceded brunet nearly his entire life, for over ten years to be roughly correct. He noticed at a young age James loved keeping his hair immaculately prim and clean. The only times he didn't was either when he worked out or in a game of hockey. Other than that it looked like someone poured concerted on James' head and masterfully colored it the color of his hair.

"What did you do?" He asked his Latin friend who hid behind his back.

"I may have rounded all the fans in the school and put them right at the entrance of the locker room, so when James walks in all the air would blow him away." Carlos peered over Kendall's shoulder, yelping once he saw James make eye contact.

"CARLOS!" The tall brunet stalked over but was stopped by Kendall.

"James, calm down. It was just a prank."

"And we all made it very clear that whenever you guys tried to prank me" he pointed at his hair, angrily "to leave my hair out of it!"

"How 'bout this. Carlos has to go to the store and buy you whatever Cuda hair care products you want, and you don't beat our best friend into jelly?"

That proposition visibly calmed James. He threw one more glare at Carlos, and then deflated with a sigh. "Fine."

That's how it usually was between the three. James and Carlos would be at each other's throats with pranks and Kendall did his best to calm them after.

The bell rang and the students that were around them started to disperse to their first period.

"See you guys later. I have some Physics to go to." He turned to his friends one more time. "And try not to kill each other in algebra."

"No promises!" James shouted out as Kendall turned down the hall.

Kendall walked into his Physics class, instantly seeing Jo and Camille sitting at their group table in the back talking very animatedly. Camille saw a tall blond out of the corner of her eyes. "Hey, Kendall!"

The curly brunette waved him over.

"Hello ladies." Kendall looked at Jo. "Hey Jo." He kissed the top of the head and sat next to the two.

Jo smiled at him and linked their hands together. Kendall could easily tell that the smile was forced, so was the kiss Kendall gave her. To be honest neither wanted to be in the so called "relationship." Kendall more than Jo. They both had a perfectly good answer as to why they were together even though there was no spark.

Jo was Kendall's beard.

That may sound weird but it was true. To be more precise Jo was helping Kendall cover the fact that he was gay from the others. Yes, Kendall Knight, tall, athletic, semi-smart, hockey player pitched for the other team.

The only reason Jo knew was because she found some very provocative images of guys on his laptop during the summer. After a lot of denial from Kendall's part he cracked when she showed him the pictures on his laptop. After that he confided with her about the way he felt. He knew something was different around middle school when Carlos and James fawned over all the girls they could see, and when Kendall stared, nothing. He could understand and even respect the beauty of a girl. It's just that he didn't get his rocks off by them.

It didn't hit him that he was gay until the summer after freshman year. He went on a summer vacation with his mom and little sister to California, and he saw two boys his age making out very passionately on the beach. He had to hide in the public bathrooms after he felt his semi in his swim trunks. It took him a few weeks after that to finally realize that he was gay.

Since then he's kept it hidden from his friends because he was scared of their reactions. Luckily for Kendall sense Jo found out she gave him a proposition. The two can "date" to keep Kendall's cover in check and her parents would stop hounding her about not having a boyfriend. Don't get the wrong idea. She wasn't a lesbian by any means. She just didn't care for the whole "high school dating" thing.

"You guys excited for my Halloween party next week?"

Camille nodded. "This is going to be the most awesomest party."

"It has to be since it is your first party in Duluth."

Camille moved to Duluth right before school started. Other than that her new friends didn't know much about her past. She didn't tell them much about her it, and she had a perfectly reasonable explanation. She just didn't tell them that either. After her eeriness about her past was pushed in the back burner the crazy side was easily noticed.

"I'm going to push someone off your roof!"

Did Kendall catch that right? "What?"

"I said, at your party, I'm going to push whoever tries to get in my pants off your roof."

Camille was just crazy.

"Alright then. Just make sure to clean up the blood. Don't want the cops to come by and see all the blood on the side of my house."

"Don't worry." A crazy looking smile slowly spread on her face. "When I'm done with them there won't be any blood to clean up."

"I don't know how to respond to that."

"Just don't ever try to get in my pants and you never will."

"Don't worry." Jo looked at Kendall with a sly smile. "You'll never have to worry about Kendall trying to get in your pants."

The two blonde's refrained from laughter or it might give Camille the wrong idea.

"Alright class, let's get class started!" The three turned to see their physics teacher walk into the classroom. "Everybody, turn to page 394."

* * *

Kendall swallowed what could only be described as a chunk of puffy meat the school considered a hamburger. He groaned a he forced the piece of meat down his throat. He never liked cafeteria food.

"Did Lucy come to school today? I haven't seen her anywhere." Kendall asked he looked around the table of friends.

"She sent me a text that her brother broke his leg." Jo said as she poked her pale green salad.

"Isn't he like the same age as Ricardo?" James interjected. None of them knew Lucy's brother very much. Growing up he usually kept to himself and when he graduated high school they saw him less and less as the college life over took him.

"Yeah, but he still lives with them while he goes to college."

Now that, that conversation was finished Kendall asked another question. "So guys, anyone of you wanna go with me to the store to get some candy or trick-or-treaters?"

Carlos spoke with his mouth full of pizza. "I thought you were having the party? Why do you still have to give out candy?"

"My mom said something about tradition when I texted her about it." Kendall waved it off. "So, any wanna go?"

Carlos opened his mouth to agree to go, but James' hand on his shoulder shut him up. "Sorry, but Carlos and me are going to the mall so he can buy me my Cuda hair care products."

Carlos frowned at that.

"Kendall, sweetie, I'd love to but I have to tutor Dak in physics. Since he broke his leg last week like Lucy's brother he got behind in classes and I'm helping him catch up."

"I wish I could, but I'm going to see a friend."

Camille's answer sparked the most interest.

"You just moved here, who's this friend?" James asked.

"He's a friend from where I used to live. I haven't been able to visit him since school started, but I'm free tonight." The depression radiated off of Camille after answering, which confused the group of friends.

They've only known Camille for a month, but found out pretty quickly because of her eccentric values she didn't have a lot of friends from where she lived before.

"Ok, that's alright." Kendall started "Go have fun with your friend."

Camille smiled at Kendall. "Sorry I can't come."

"Pscht, go have fun."

Her smile widened. "Don't worry. My Logie knows how to have fun, especially when Dale comes out."

"Ooook." Kendall ignored that weird sentence. "So it looks like I'm getting the candy alone then."

Jo looked down at her phone as it rang. "Sorry, need to go talk to someone." She leaned up and awkwardly kissed Kendall on the cheek. "I'll text you later."

Kendall watched Jo leave the cafeteria then turn back to see the pairs of eyes staring at him.

"What?"

"What is with you and Jo? You've been together for like three months but it seems like there's no spark."

"What?" Kendall laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "There's a spark. We have a spark!"

"Really, you've been dating for three months and we haven't seen you two actually kiss."

"We kiss. What about that kiss that just happened?"

"On the cheek doesn't count."

"Well," Kendall forced the blush of being cornered in a wall away. "Shut up!"

* * *

Logan sighed as he walked down the long white corridor, passing the windows blocked with metal bars on his left.

**We really need ta leave thi' place. S'pointless for ya being 'ere. Ya perfectly sane!**

Logan ignored the voice as he walked down the hall with an orderly on his right.

_Don't listen to Dale, Logan. You know it's safer for you to be in here. That way you won't hurt yourself or someone else._

He sighed as the two voices started arguing in his head. It's been like the since he was ten and he quickly became accustomed to the two constantly fighting.

He sat down at the table and looked around the psychiatric hospital. When he first came here over six years ago he hated it. He fought with the orderlies and psychiatrists every step of the way, but after a year fo total rebellion he lost the will. He lost the will to fight anymore and just live the rest of his life here.

His dad tried to visit as much as he could but has been coming less and less ever since he got remarried and him having a baby boy. Logan should've been happy about this. It took four years but his father finally moved on from his mother and found someone he could have a life with again, and they were having a kid together! Logan should be ecstatic that he's going to be a big brother.

Deep down he was, but he just doesn't know if he should tell someone about it. The last time he told someone a secret he ended up here.

"Logan!"

Said Logan looked up and smiled as he saw Camille walking up to the table. He stood up and wrapped his arms around one of the only sane friend's he had.

Logan wasn't a shy person. No, he could hold a conversation with anyone from a bleach Barbie bimbo to a nuclear Physicist. He had a lot of time to read, and when Kelly found out he loved to read, every week she would bring a new book for him to keep and read. Logan wasn't shy; he was just what many called an introvert.

It's not like he didn't go a day without talking to someone, no, he had Dale and Kevin to socialize with in his head.

Logan is what many people call someone who has multiple personalities. Two to be exact. Dale, the hot headed, strong willed guy that protects Logan when he couldn't, and Kevin, the sweeter, patient one of the two who consoled Logan.

"Hey Camille. It's been a while." The two separated and sat at the table being watched by orderlies all around the room.

"Sorry, moving a town over and then starting a new school has been hectic, but it's all better now sense I live so close. That means I can visit more!"

Logan smiled. "That's great."

She smiled as she dug in her backpack. "I got you this on my way here."

Logan's small smile widened when he saw the Snicker bar in her hand. "Thanks! I love these!"

Logan has always had a sweet tooth. It started right before his mom became addict. The two would always go to the convenient store down the street from where they lived and bought all kinds of sweets. They'd hide them from Logan's dad because Logan always got crazy when he was on a sugar high. Logan had an exceptional desire for Snicker Bar's. He always loved the chocolate, peanuty goodness.

"Any plans for the week?"

She smiled as Logan split the Snicker Bar with her. "I need to catch you up on everything that's happened just to tell you what I'm doing next week!"

Logan popped a piece of his Snicker in his mouth. "I'm all ears. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

**That' cause those crazy fucks think ya nuts!**

Dales voice commented in his head.

"Ok, well I have this amazing group of friends at my new school here in Duluth."

* * *

"So this blond guy, Kendall, is with Jo, but it's like they don't even like each other that way?"

**Pscht, guys probably gay or somethin'.**

_Dale, must you be so crude? Kendall is most likely confused about his feelings towards Jo._

**How would ya know? Logan here 'as neva liked any'ne like that 'ense we got 'n this joint.**

_**Can you two stop bickering! I haven't seen Camille in a month! I want to talk to my best friend in peace, and not having to hear you two argue every single second of my life!**_

**Che.**

_We're sorry, Logan. Right dale?_

'**Eves.**

"Logan?" Logan's gaze whipped back to Camille.

"Yeah?"

"You zoned out. Was it Dale and Kevin again?"

Logan sighed. He knew Camille understood everything about his condition, but he really didn't like to talk to her about them. Made him feel less sane then he already was.

"Yeah, I can't go five minutes talking to someone without the two giving in there two cents."

Camille nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what's up with the two. It's like they're only together just because they can be."

**I got 't! Blonde Jo is 'is beard! Ya know, a chick tha' only goes ou' with tha dude ta 'elp cover fac' hockey playa dude 's gay!**

_Or it could be the other way around. Kendall could be with Jo to cover the fact that she's a lesbian. You'll never know._

**Che, my gut' sayin' I'm 'ight.**

"Well anyways, Kendall got his mom to let him have a party at his house for Halloween next week."

"That's great! What are going to go as?"

"A sexy ass witch."

Logan cringed a little when he heard the loud crude whistling from inside his head.** Wit' that bod, she' gonna make tha guys drool ova 'er.**

_Tell her she should take a tazer with her, just in case the boys here in Duluth are horndogs!_

That time Logan chuckled at Dale and Kevin's statements.

"What's so funny?" Camille had her amused eyes pointed at Logan. She knew that every once in a while all three of them could agree on something. It was a rarity though.

"Dale and Kevin say you should watch your back. Sense you're so pretty some guys might to throw themselves on you."

She laughed. "Please, if any guys try to force themselves on me at the party I'm gonna "accidentally" push them over the roof."

**Wooh! Cami's feisty!**

_Gosh, it's only been a month but I already forgot that Camille can be so abrasive._

The two laughed, but had to stifle there laughter when an orderly shushed them.

Logan?" The two turned to see an orderly in black scrubs walk up to them.

"Yeah, Ricardo?"

"Your session with Kelly is in five minutes."

"Right, can I just day goodbye to Camille?"

"Take all the time you need."

Logan thanked Ricardo and turned back to Camille. "I guess we have to say goodbye."

She nodded as she grabbed another Snicker from her bag. "Got you another one."

The two stood and hugged. Logan tightened the hug. "Thank you Camille, for everything."

"That's what best friends are for."

The two let go of each other and after one more goodbye, Logan watched Camille walk out of the visitor's section.

"How long has it been since she last visited? A month?"

Logan turned to Ricardo and smiled. "Yeah, she just moved to Duluth with her family and was pretty busy with the start of the school year, but she says she can visit more than before since she's only a five minute car ride away now."

"That's great." Ricardo patted Logan's back. "Let's go, Kelly's waiting."

"Ok."

Ricardo was one of the few orderlies that treated the patients with genuine kindness. He's been working at the hospital for two years now, and has been kind to Logan every single day. Even the days that Dale or Kevin came out and caused some type of ruckus for everyone.

His split personalities were more than just in his head. If they needed to they would take over Logan's conscious and protect him. Nowadays it didn't happen much, but on Logan's low days Dale would come out and force everyone to leave him alone.

The only way to switch back is if he was knocked out or fell asleep. Even if Dale or Kevin took over and wanted to relinquish control they couldn't. They would just have to go through the day controlling Logan's body.

"How's everything with your family?"

Ricardo groaned at the question. "I love my brother, I really do, but whenever he comes over he's like a vacuum and just sucks out all my food in the fridge. I swear, Carlos is going to be huge when he hits my age."

Logan laughed as Ricardo led him down to Kelly's office. "From all the stories you've told me he really loves to eat."

With a shake of his head and chuckle, Ricardo answered. "He really does."

"THE ALIENS ARE COMING!"

The two snapped their heads around and saw one of the patients running in the hall holding a chair over his head.

"Shit." Ricardo whispered. "Stay here, Logan."

Logan nodded. "Ok, be careful."

With only a nod as a response Ricardo ran down the hall to try and subdue the mental patient.

**What's 'appening?**

Logan could hear Kevin sigh. _If you paid attention you would have seen the patient down the hall is having an episode._

**Che, I 'ardly pay 'ttention anymore. This place 's boring as fuck.**

_Dale! Language!_

'**Eves.**

Logan ignored their bickering as he glanced down the hall worriedly. He hasn't heard anything or seen Ricardo since he chased the guy with the chair down the hall.

**Calm down, boss. S'not like he'll get killed or somethin'.**

_Saying something like that will only make him worry more!_

Logan sighed as he finally saw Ricardo turn the corner. "Ric-" he stopped himself, his eyes widened as he saw Ricardo stumble.

"Logan." Ricardo's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the ground.

"Ricardo!"

**Fuck!**

_Oh my goodness!_

Logan ran down the hall and skid on his knees as he looked down at Ricardo. His eyes latched onto the blood on Ricardo's head.

_Logan, just stay calm and turn him around._

Logan took a deep breath to calm himself as he turned the orderly around. Ricardo groaned as his eyes slowly opened. "Shit." He groaned out. "He caught me by surprise with that chair."

"Are you ok? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Ricardo wanted to laugh, but his head hurt like a bitch. "Two."

Logan sighed. He was about to ask Ricardo what exactly happened when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned his head hoping it was more orderlies to take Ricardo to the infirmary, but gasped when he saw a foldable chair swing at his face.

**Boss!**

_Logan!_

The chair connected with Logan's face, blood spurting out of his mouth at the contact and he fell limp next to Ricardo.

"Logan!" Ricardo struggled to sit up but his vision blurred as he tried to move.

**My turn bitches.**

Logan's eyes snapped open. The pain receded as he slowly stood up.

Ricardo not needing to know what happened, questioned Logan. "Who are you? Dale or Kevin?"

"Who do ya think 't is?" The devilish smirk on Logan's face widened even more as he saw the mental patient in front of him.

Dale let out a deep maniacal chuckle as he popped his knuckles. "Ya shoulda' done that ta my boss. Not 'less ya wanna deal with me."

"YOU'RE AN ALIEN! JUST LIKE HE IS!" The mental patient pointed down at Ricardo.

Dale laughed. "Not 'n alien, but ya should be scared 'f me."

Without giving the guy a chance, Dale tackled him to the ground. Laughing like a mad man as he punched the crap out of the person who hit Ricardo.

Somewhere in Logan's mind he could feel the stinging of his knuckles ripping apart as Dale beat the guy to a pulp, but sense Dale had control the pain wouldn't register until Logan was back in control. Right then just happened to be the time the other orderlies heard what was happening. Dales cackling giving away that something was obviously wrong. Most of the orderlies that worked there instantly recognized Dale's laughter. Working there long mouth they knew Logan wouldn't give Dale control willingly unless something was very wrong.

Two burly orderlies gripped Dale's arms and dragged him away from the now unconscious body he pummeled until blood spattered on the wall.

"Next time I won' go easy on ya!" Dale cackled as an orderly injected an antithetic into him. The cackling died down once the drug started to kick in.

"You alright?" One of the orderlies helped Ricardo back up to his feet.

"Yeah. That guy hit me with that chair and then knocked out Logan. I guess that was enough initiative for Dale to take over." He watched as the orderlies carried Logan's limp body to the infirmary.

He sighed. "I'll go tell Kelly what happened."

"No, I'll tell her. You need to go checked out at the infirmary."

He sighed again. "Fine."

* * *

Ricardo groaned as the pounding on the door continued ringing through his head. "I'm coming!" The Latin man plopped off the couch and groggily walked over to the front door. The bang on his head was giving him a killer migraine. That migraine only increased when he opened the door and his brother and his best friends barged in his apartment.

"Do you have any food? I'm starving!"

"Hey Ricardo. Gonna use the bathroom to check my hair."

"Hi Rick, Carlos stop eating your brothers food!"

Carlos, James and Kendall said in that order as they walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ricardo rubbed his head more.

Kendall took the spot where Ricardo was sitting only moments ago, than heard the subtle click of the bathroom door closing, and the door of the fridge swing open.

"Ma said to invite you to dinner tonight!" Carlos shouted the answer from the kitchen.

"Fine."

Kendall saw the way Ricardo rubbed his head in pain. "What happened to you? Did one of the crazy people at the psychiatric hospital attack you or something?"

"Or something. One of them took a swing at me with a foldable chair."

"Shit, you ok?" Carlos walked in with a handful of junk foods; frowning with a fruit roll up hanging out of his mouth as he took a seat next to Kendall.

"Yeah, one of the other patients I was escorting saved me from getting hurt worse."

Carlos let out a whistle as he chugged down a can of soda.

"Yeah, sad thing was he put the guy that attacked me in a coma."

"Wow." Kendall breathed out. "Is he normally violent?"

Ricardo slowly shook his head. "He isn't, but Dale is."

They heard the door to the bathroom open. That was Ricardo's cue to take them to his parent' home for dinner. They always had curiosity about where he worked. Especially Kendall sense he live right down the street from it, but he had his morals and didn't want to tell them about other people's problems.

"Come on, I'll drive us to my parents for dinner."

* * *

Lucy sighed as she walked down the short distance through the front door to the desk. Her red highlights contrasted against the white sparkle walls of the psychiatric hospital. Nervously, she stood in front of the desk waiting for the women to look up.

This was her first time coming here. She's always had a small dislike for hospitals, but for her brother she would get through her phobia.

"Can I help you?" The women brought Lucy from her thoughts. She pushes her hair out of her face and did her best to smile under the circumstances.

"Yeah, I'm here to visit Mark."

The women typed on the computer and nodded. "Alright." She handed Lucy a name tag that said VISITOR and escorted her through a door you had to be buzzed in through.

She looked down the long white hallway as she passed orderlies and into the visitor section.

"Take a seat. He'll be right with you."

Lucy took a seat at one of the many tables that littered the large room. She looked around as she waited. Right off the bat she could see the difference between orderlies and the patients. The orderlies wore all black scrubs while the patients wore navy dark scrubs.

"Lucy?"

Her hair swung in her face as she snapped her head around to her brothers' voice. "Hey Mark."

Her older brother looked a lot better than when she saw him at the hospital a few days ago. His complexion was back and he didn't look sickly pale anymore. His hair didn't have the same whoomf as before, but looked better than the limpless way it was before.

Her smiled widened a fraction as she saw the small, subtle red highlights in his hair that matched hers. They did that a few years back, when their parents gave them the ok to. The two bought their own red hair dye and spent an entire afternoon dying their hair until the way they liked it. Ever since then they've kept the matching hair concept, going to the store, buying the hair dye, and dye their hair together every few months when it started to fade.

"What are you doing here?"

Lucy went in or a hug and after a moment of hesitation and shock Mark returned it.

"Can't I come see my big brother whenever I want to?" She questioned as they let go at the same time and took seats at the table.

Mark smiled a weak smile.

"How have they been treating you?"

"They've been treating me good. From what I remember from the high school the food here is a hell of a lot better."

"I bet it is." They fell in a small awkward silence until she asked the question he's been waiting to hear. "What do they say you have?"

He sighed as he looked out the window and into the woods. "They said I'm bipolar. They want me to stay here for a while until I'm regulated on some medication."

"How long will that be?"

"Two, maybe three months. They wanna observe me to make sure I don't have a relapse."

"Well, that's understandable. You make any friends in here?"

Mark chuckled. "Not many people to make friends with when they're all senile and bonkers, but I guess I did." Mark turned to look back at his sister. "I think he's around your age."

"What's his name?"

"Logan."

"Is he senile and bonkers?"

Mark chuckled a little. "From the one day we talked he seemed totally sane, that was until he went ape shit on this guy yesterday and was put in isolation."

"What? Why?"

"I asked around and the kid has multiple personalities. They don't come out much from what I've heard but when they do someone usually gets hurt. He put a guy in a coma because he hit an orderly with a chair."

"Intense." Lucy sat leaned back in her.

"Yeah, how's mom and dad?"

"Still shaken over finding your friend covered in your blood."

"How's he?"

"Better, but they're all shaken up after you tried to kill yourself."

"That's expected." He sighed and pushed those thoughts away and the two continued talking about everything and anything else other than him trying to kill himself.

* * *

**I 'ate this fuckin room!**

_Shouting won't get us out any sooner, and from what I remember you're the reason we got locked in isolation for a week!_

**Wha' was I supposed ta do? Let that psycho beat the crap out of da boss!?**  
_  
No, but beating him to a pulp wasn't any better._

**Che.**

Logan sighed as he sat up against the plushy white walls of the isolation room. "Can you two stop arguing? My face is still killing me from getting hit in the face with a chair."

'**Eves.**

_Sorry Logan._

It wasn't a normal thing for him to actually talk to the two. Normally he would just talk to them in his head, but days like this when he was tired and doped on some painkillers that really didn't help with the pain on his face he would just speak. It was less of a strain on him.

"This is why people think I'm crazy. In my moments of weakness I let either of you two out and then I'm sent straight to the isolation room!"

**Che, if we weren' 'ere you'd probably be dead or somethin.**

_Dale, stop picking on Logan!_

**I only tellin 'im what's true. If we didn't come along a' the 'ime we di' 'e'd be dead, and ya'd know tha'!**

_I know that, but that doesn't mean you should bring up bad memories for him!_

"Guys, please, just stop arguing.?I'm too tired for all your bickering."

**Fine.**

_We're sorry Logan. We'll be quiet._

Logan sighed. This was one of the very few times when he did think he was crazy. He didn't like it one bit. He just wanted his normal life back. When the two in his head weren't there. When his dad spent time with him and not ignore him for his new family. Most of all, when his mom didn't overdose on cocaine right in front him and he have to watch her die.


	2. Halloween's a Time to Save your Friend

**Halloween's a Time to Save Your Friend**

Logan sniffed as he rubbed his nose and picked up his broken toy soldier.

"Hey," he looked up, putting his hand up to cover the sun from his eyes. "Why ya cryin? Did ya get a bobo? I cry when I get a bobo, but my mommy kissed them ta make them betta."

"No," the six year old pointed down the park to a group of boys. "Those mean boys broke my toy soldier."

Camille huffed and sat on the ground with Logan. "My mommy says when people are bullies ta ignore them." She showed Logan her Barbie. "Here, take my Barbie!"

Logan wiped a tear from his eye and smiled. "Thanks!"

"No problem! I'm Camille."

"I'm Logan."

"You wanna be friends Logan?"

"Sure!"

"Wait never mind. I don't wanna be friends with you."

"Wha?"

She smiled a toothy smile. "I wanna be your best friend forever!"

* * *

Kendall pushed the cart full of food down the aisle of the store picking up last minute things for the party. As peeved as he was for forgetting to get food he tried to do it to the best of his abilities. Which was easier said than done. Anytime he put something in the cart Carlos would swing by and dump in twice as much of useless junk food that is "perfect" for the party. It wasn't any better that James decided to tag along too. The beauty crazed brunet dumped in any beauty products he deemed "necessary" for a successful party.

Kendall wasn't going to ask why that was.

He was just lucky that he prepared the house for the party a day before the actual date of the event. Inwardly he smiled as he thought about how many fake spider webs he set around the house. After a very grueling four hours the inside looked like the inside of an abandoned haunted house on crack. It was going to be "epic beyond epic" as he said with the fog machines he was able to "borrow" from the school. It was going to be the hugest party he would have ever hosted in his life.

"We need juice boxes!"

Snapping from his thoughts he saw Carlos throw in two medium sized boxes of juice. Grinning like a little kid Carlos ran from the cart and into another aisle.

"Hey, random question." Kendall jumped when James' voice tinged in his ear, scaring the shit out of him. He didn't even hear his best friend walk up to him. "Is there going to be alcohol at the party?"

Slowing his erratic heartbeat, Kendall continued pushing the cart down the aisle with his friend next to him. "Probably. I'm not bringing any but sense there's so many people going I'm sure a bunch of them will bring their own. Why?"

James shrugged and put a bag of chips into the cart. "Just wondering if I needed to crash at your place for the night in case I get drunk."

"You probably would have whether there was alcohol their or not."

"True." James walked off after his answer when he saw some Cuda Massive Hold on sale.

Kendall sighed as Carlos walked up to the cart with a box of Snickers.

He really hated shopping with his best friends.

"Carlos, we don't need any more candy for the party."

Carlos faltered in his steps, pouting as he stood in front of the cart. "But its Snickers, everyone loves Snickers!"

He sighed. "I bought a bunch of Snickers last week. We don't need anymore."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Ok." He turned and with his head hanging low he put the Snickers on a random shelf.

As Kendall pushed the cart his phone vibrated in his pocket. Snatching it from his pocket he saw it was a text from Jo. _"Going to be a little late. Helping Dak with his costume."_

"Who's that?"

Kendall looked up and saw James and Carlos string at him. "Jo. She's gonna be late, helping Dak with his costume sense he broke his leg." Kendall nonchalantly put his phone away and pushed the cart to the front of the store with everything they needed for the party.

"Dude, we need to talk to you."

"About?" Kendall looked back at his friends; worry started to etch his face by the expression they were sporting.

"It's about you and Jo."

"Oh, what about us?"

James rubbed his neck awkwardly. "It just seemed like you two aren't into each other, and she's always hanging out with Dak."

"What? We like each other, and she's only hanging out with Dak because she's helping him because of his broken leg."

"I think she's cheating on you with Dak!" Carlos shouted loud enough for everyone in the supermarket to hear; especially Kendall who by then made an incredible distance between himself and his friends.

Carlos didn't want to blurt that right out for everyone to hear, but he'd been harboring these feeling since he first saw Jo and Dak together a month ago. It really didn't seem like they were just "friends" by the she was blushing and him leaning in so close to her face.

"What?" Kendall was so happy that his friends were so protective, but at the same time a pain in ass because he wasn't actually dating Jo. "Jo's not cheating on me with Dak."

"I said I think."

"Why do you think Jo's _cheating_ on me then?"

Carlos huffed, dragging James with him to Kendall. "Because there's no spark! It seems like you two are only dating just because you can!" Carlos huffed. "It's like... it's like..." One more huff as he finally found the courage to say what he's been thinking for the past few years. "It's like you don't even like girls!"

James jaw dropped at that. He's known about Carlos' suspicions ever since he thought of them two years ago, but didn't expect him to outright and say it. In the middle of the supermarket no less.

Kendall stared at his best friend, eyes widened in shock. "I... I don't know why you're talking about." Kendall voice betrayed the calm posture he was in. He caught himself hesitating and so did his best friends.

"Kendall." James finally butt into the conversation. "Please tell us the truth."

"I'm not!"

"Then explain Jo."

"What about Jo! I like her, that's why I'm dating her. Why can't you guys see that?"

Carlos calmed himself after his little rant, but now the roles were switched. James was getting annoyed now while Carlos was the calm one.

"Because we've known you for over ten years and you never once showed any interest to Jo for as long as she lived here, and then all of a sudden you two start dating."

Kendall knew he had to keep his calm. If he didn't then the whole thing with Jo would be a bust. "I like Jo, I'm dating her, so please respect that and drop it." Kendall wheeled the cart around to the registers and ignored his friends or the rest of the time at the super market.

* * *

"Logan?" Logan groaned from his sleep and opened his eyes.

**Wake up sleepin' beauty.**

"Ricardo?" His vision refocused and he saw the Latin orderly kneeling in front of him.

"Yeah, your isolation is up. Just in time too, Camille's in the visitor section waiting for you." Ricardo stood back up and watched as Logan yawned and stretch.

"I hate being in here. I can't get a sense of time because there's no window in here. What time is it anyway?" He stood on his legs flattening his navy blue scrubs against his skin and followed Ricardo out of the plushy white prison.

"It's 5:30 p.m. I probably won't be here to escort you back to your room cause my shifts almost done."

"Ok, hope you have a good Halloween."

"Yeah, me too. Carlos invited me to his friends Halloween party, but I already have some plans with my couch, a bowl of candy, and a horror movie marathon tonight."

**Ooh! We shoul' do tha'! Ya know how much I luv tho' scary ass movies.**

_You get nightmares every time we watch a horror film._

**'Ey! Shuddup! No I don'!**

_Yes, you do. I usually have to comfort you while Logan is asleep._

Logan did his best to stifle his laugher as Ricardo and he walked down the hallway to the visitor section.

"What's so funny?"

Logan lost his resolve and laughed. "Dale and Kevin are arguing about how Dale wants to watch a scary movie, but always gets nightmares because of them."

Ricardo snorted.

**It' not funny jackass! Why'd ya tell him, boss!?**

_I find it very amusing._

**No one ask'd ya!**

Logan shakes his head at the very amusing argument going on in his head, but stopped once they walked through the doors to the visitor section and saw Camille in her Halloween costume.

**Woah, she smokin'!**

_That is a lot of skin she is showing..._

"Wow, um... wow."

"You like?" Camille twirled, her black skirt spun around in the air and draped back down when she stopped. She was wearing a black thigh length skirt, a corset and a...

"Are you wearing a cape?"

"A witch's cape." She corrected, pointing her wand at him. The stereotypical witch's hat sat on top of her head.

"You look like a real life witch."

"You bet your ass I do."

Ricardo smiled, and then walked off as the two made their way to the tables. He was so going home and having a horror movie marathon.

"So where's this Halloween party Kendall invited you too at?'

She spun her wand at him. "Eye of nute, heart of toad, the place you seek is down the road. A place of myth and fright, I will party all night."

**Bitch crazy**

_I agree with Dale for once._

"I don't know how to respond to that."

Camille cackled as she waved her wand. "Neither do I. It just came to me."

"Sure it did."

She smiled devilishly. "What are you doing tonight?"

"The orderlies are going to play us Under Wraps in the entertainment room."

"That sounds... nice."

"It's crap."

"Yeah..."

Logan shrugged. "Eh, I like the movie though. Even if they play it every year."

**That movie's crap!**

_I like Under Wraps. It's a heartfelt story about a mummy falling in love._

**Wit' 'noter mummy, dipshit.**

_Don't call me rude names, you ass!_

**Oh! Kevin gettin' pissed!**

Again, Logan ignored the argument in his head. The only way Camille could tell that Dale and Kevin were arguing was the slight flinch in Logan's right hand. She didn't know if he knew he did that unconsciously or not, but she did her best to distract him. "Tomorrow I'm gonna sneak you in all the Snicker's that I jack from Kendall's party."

"Camille." He said warningly "Get some peanut M&MS too."

She laughed, but had to calm down because her phone started ringing. Logan grimaced when he saw her pull it out from in between her boobs.

She saw the look. "What? This skirt doesn't have any pockets."

Logan shook his head. "Just answer the phone."

She shrugged. She always did that when she didn't have any other place to stick he phone, and she loved the fact that it fit snugly right in the middle of the two.

"Hello?"

Logan flinched and Camille cringed when the exceptionally loud voice broke the sound barrier of her speakers. _"CAMILLE! WHERE ARE YOU? THE PARTIES ABOUT TO START AND YOU AREN'T HERE!"_

_"Carlos! Stop shouting!"_

_"SORRY! I ATE HALF THE CANDY FOR THE TRICK-OR-TREATERS!... I'M VIBRATING!"_

"That's my cue to leave. Sorry Logan."

Logan waved it off. "It's ok. Go have fun! And remember, Snicker's and Peanut M&MS."

She smiled and gave him a side hug. This time the two jumped when Carlos' voice scared them, again.

_"NO KENDALL! CANDY MINE!"_

_"Carlos! Give me the candy!"_

_"NEVER!"_

_"...OW! DID YOU JUST BITE ME?"_

_"CANDY MINE!"_

_"Use pronouns!"_

Camille ended the call and the two laughed.

"Go have fun at the party."

She nodded. "A house of teens, filled with fright, shall surely be a wonderful night."

"Stop being weird!"

She cackled like a witch as she walked away. "Never!"

**Boss, like before, bitch crazy.**

_I still agree with Dale._

_**Yeah, I know she is, but she's my best friend.**_

* * *

Three hours later and the Halloween party at Kendall's was at full swing. Like he guessed half the people brought along there own alcohol. That half were dancing in the large living room drunk off their asses as they swayed to the music.

Kendall smiled as he leaned against the counter. This party was successfully a hit. He scratched his chin and looked down at his costume. It was his normal clothing, but with the help of James who was oddly good with makeup made him look like a werewolf. His plaid shirt was ripped with bundles of black fur poking through.

James decided to be in his words "a sexy ass vampire" going all out with the cape. Carlos was Frankenstein and thanks to James again every part of his skin you could see was green. He even put those little screw bolts on his neck. The only thing was that Carlos felt left out at the party. For some reason after he ate half the candy meant for the trick-or-treaters Kendall put him on candy duty. Anytime a trick-or-treater rang the bell he would have to answer it and give them candy that he so desperately wanted for himself.

"Hey Kendall."

Kendall turned and saw Jo. She was a fairy. A pink sparkly dress and fairy wings on her back. "Hey Jo."

His smile quickly tuned into a frown. "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

"Sure." She could tell something up.

Kendall led her out of the living room and upstairs the large lodge looking house. They walked the short distance of the hall to his room.

She looked around the room. Like always it was in a dismay. The bed halfway made, clothes haphazardly spread around the ground, walls covered in band and movie posters, and the walls painted a dark green.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Carlos and James suspect!"

"Suspect what?"

Kendall groaned. He really didn't want to spell it out. Although he came to terms with it he's never really said it out loud. When Jo found out she pieced it together without him having to say the "g" word, all he had to do was nod his head when she asked him.

"That I'm gay." The words left in a whispered groan as he flopped backwards onto his full sized bed.

"Oh..." Was all she could say. "Why do they suspect?"

"Because!" He jumped off the bed, doing his best to repress the glare at his friend. "You're always hanging out with Dak and they say we don't have a 'spark'!"

"That's because we don't." She sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder in a calming way. "Come on Kendall, we both know we can't keep this up forever. They're your best friends; they have a right to know that you're gay."

Kendall sighed as his forehead rested in her bare shoulder. He opened his mouth to protest the idea of him coming out to his friends, but stopped when a voice rang through the closed door.

"WE WON'T HATE YOU!"

His head jerked up at Carlos' voice.

"OW! WHY'D YOU HIT ME?"

"BECAUSE," this time was James' voice through the door. "YOU JUST GAVE US AWAY!"

Kendall ran to the door and swung it open. In came tumbling was his two best friends. James' cape fell over his head as he fell in and Carlos landed on the carpeted floor of Kendall's room splat on his face.

"Guys." He breathed out, eyes wide with shock. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't even ready when Jo found out, but that situation was different. Well, not anymore though. Jo found out by snooping on his laptop, and now James and Carlos found out from ease dropping. His friends didn't know the meaning of "boundaries."

"It's not what it-"

He was cut off from a scream and then people chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Shit, what now?"

As he jumped over his two friends to go and inspect what was happening a loud, maniacal, almost crazy sounding laughter boomed from outside in his backyard. The way the laugh was, it just sent shivers down his back.

"Kendall, Jett's fighting some brown haired kid in blue scrubs in your backyard."

By now James and Carlos were situated back on their feet, looking out his window that showed his backyard with Jo.

"Fuck." Kendall and the rest ran down the hallway to stop the fight. This party was already down the crapper for him when Carlos and James ease dropped on his conversation with Jo, and now know that he's gay, but now a fight was going on. All he wanted was an amazing Halloween Party. Was that so hard to ask for?

Apparently it was.

* * *

Camille laughed as she saw James get ignored for the third time tonight. "Face it James, the ladies just aren't interested tonight."

James gawked. "How can they not be interested in this?" He did his weird jazz hands thing Camille learned he did a lot. "I am the definition of sex."

"That explains why you've been ignored three times."

He huffed. "I'm gonna get a soda."

"Oh don't sulk, James!"

He ignored her and continued his pouting.

Camille laughed. She looked around the stuffy room of sweating teens dancing, well if you call grinding up against each other dancing.

She wanted out of this room. Too stuffy for her liking. Turning on her heel she walked to the front of the large two story house and spotted Carlos waving at a few little kids as he shut the door.

"Remember! Stranger danger!" He shut the door and sat near the door with a bowl of candy in his lap.

"You having fun?" He looked up and smiled as he saw the witch in front of him.

"As much as I can giving away candy." He said as he grabbed a Snickers from the bowl, just as he was about to unwrap it Camille snatched it from his grip. "Hey!?"

"Sorry." She stuck the Snickers in her bra "I promised a friend of mine who couldn't come that I'll bring him as many Snickers and peanut M&MS as I can."

Carlos huffed as he grabbed a Milky Way. "Why didn't you invite him? Kendall would have let you."

He saw the way she deflated as she leaned against the wall. "He can't leave where he's staying."

Carlos was confused. "Is he like.. Agro, agaro... That phobia of leaving the house. Like Monk's brother!"

She laughed at the comparison with Monk. If only Logan was. "Agoraphobia, yeah, something like that.""

"Carlos!" The two looked down the hallway to see James standing there very suspiciously.

"What?"

"They're upstairs."

"Who?"

"The blondies!"

Carlos had his brows furrowed but slowly raised when he figured what James meant. "Oh, ok." He handed Camille the bowl and was about to run but something popped in his head. "Hey, quick question. How would you feel if someone you know is gay?"

Camille was now confused from the random question. "Um, since I grew in California until I moved to Minnesota five years ago I was around a lot of gay people. My parents have always been free spirited so I grew up not really caring if you were or weren't."

Carlos smiled. "Good answer." He turned and ran down the hall.

"Hey! What about this candy for the trick-or-treaters?" She shouted but was ignored as he caught up to James and the two ran upstairs.

Sighing she sat at the chair near the door to give candy to the trick-or-treaters, seeing as it was now passed onto her for some reason.

"Oh no, don't cast a spell on me." She looked up and saw Dak standing in his mummy outfit. From head to toe he was covered in gauze bandages. She smiled when she saw the little bunches of his dark blond hair poke out from under the bandages wrapping his head.

"Don't worry you've been nice to me so I won't use my evil magic powers against you."

"Phew." He playfully wiped away the fake sweat on his forehead. "For a second I thought you were gonna turn me into a toad."

She laughed but stopped whether phone rang, almost violently in her corset. Damn, that made her feel awkward.

"Did... did your boobs just vibrate?"

"What? Haha, pshct, no!" She shoved the bowl of candy to his chest, barely giving him anytime to grab it with his hands. "If you'll excuse me, I have to... put on a tampon! Yeah, that's a good excuse. You know girls; they love to bleed once a month!"

"I... uh... don't know how to respond to that."

"No one ever does, so, excuse me!" She ran passed him digging in between her boobs doing her best to avoid the Snickers bar and squashing it. She ran passed the throng of hormonally charged dancing teenagers and into the backyard. She slid the double doors shut as she finally got a grip on her phone that continued vibrating. A huff left her lips as she finally picked up whoever called her. "Hello?"

_"Camille?"_

"Logan? Why are you calling so late? Whathappened? Areyouallright? DoIneedtocallyourdad?"

_"No!"_ He hastily said. _"I'm alright. We just had to cut off the movie early because some guy threw up twice."_ He paused _"I just... I missed my best friend."_

Her heart cringed when she heard how hurt he sounded. She didn't know this, but she was the only one that visited Logan at all. Sure he had Mark and Ricardo to talk to, but that was it. When Mark wasn't there and Camille couldn't visit from moving and getting accustomed he only had Ricardo. Even then that wasn't much. He only worked part time so more than half the time Logan would be alone wandering the halls of the place he's called home for so many years.

_"You know what? I'm just being clingy. I'll let you go back to your party."_

"Wait!" She called out. "It's alright I was getting bored anyway, and all my friends ditched me. Let's talk."

_"...thanks Camille."_

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help stave your boredom?"

_"A lousy one."_

She laughed. "Guess what I got you?"

_"What?"_

"Snickers!" She sang out.

He was silent for a second. _"If I was even remotely attracted to the female body I would so jump you."_

A cackle of a laughter erupted from her. "Oh... my..." She did her best to calm herself down. "That... Funny!"

_"I can be funny when the need arises."_

"Hey, Camille." A slurred voice behind her called out.

"Great." She groaned when the voice behind her called again.

"Camille!" The voice called out again, attempting to get her attention.

"What Jett?" She snapped at him.

She never liked this pompous, arrogant Jett she met when she moved to Duluth. He was like James, but ten times worse.

Cringing at the smell of alcohol whiffing off of him she went back to her conversation with Logan.

_"Who's that?"_

"No one, just some douche who drank too much. Give me a sec and get away from him."

_"Ok."_

Camille walked down the porch ignoring Jett's whistle calls and crude flirting. She walked on the grass and to the side of the house that was hidden in the shadows of this dark night. Leaning against the wall of the house she let the music from inside vibrate trough her then got back on her phone.  
"Ok, so where were we? You being funny when the 'need arises'."

_"Hey! I can be! You're just never here twenty four seven to see the comedian come out of me."_

"Sure, you probably tell people jokes about the books you read. Something like "Hey, did you know that one scene in the last Harry Potter book when Snape-"

_"No! Don't tell me! I still haven't read it yet!"_

Camille burst out laughing. "You really should, it's a good book."

_"I know. Kelly says she'll get it for me next week. Till then, try and spoil another scene from Harry Potter and I'll let Dale out and annoy you."_

"Me and Dale have come to an understanding."

_"...what do you guys do? He never tells me the few times he's come out and you were here."_

"We make out."

_"...WHAT!?"_

"It was only once," she giggled. "We were testing out to see if you even had an ounce of attraction towards girls, and no. Not even a little, but Dale did say I was a good kisser."

_"Was that why that one time my mouth tasted like bubblegum!?"_

"Yup."

_"Oh god. Why god? Why!?"_

She laughed so hard she dropped her phone on the ground. She heard it thud against the grass but the screen was off so she couldn't see it anywhere. "Fuck."

"That's what we're gonna do." A slurred voice called out.

"Wha-Ah!" A strong hand gripped her from her shoulder, pushing her straight into the wall of the house.

Her vision blurred as her head hit against the wall. A small ache spread through the back of her head. Her eyes refocused and scowled at the person holding her up against the wall.

"Get off me, Jett!"

The alcohol radiating off of him only made her want to get away from him more. "Come on, I' seen tha way ya've looked at me He slurred out, his grip on her shoulder tightening along with his other hand wrapped around her waist.

"Jett! Get the fuck off!" Her struggles to get him off were to no avail. Even though Jett was drunk his strength was still there, only darkening her skin with bruises more.

She froze when she felt the hand on her shoulder lower down to her breasts. Her breath quickened as her body stood rigid against the feeling of Jett's hand roam around her boy in a rough way. She gasped as his hand gripped her corset and angrily ripped it open.

"GET-!" Just as he found he voice and started to shout and find the strength to struggle Jett's hand that was roaming around her body slammed over her mouth.

"Say a word and I'll make it worse for you." Jett growled out as the hand on her waist tightened, and the one that ripped her corset open went to her hair and pulls it back angrily, rebanging twice as hard against the wall.

She cried out this time feeling the skin tear open as blood slowly eased out of the wound on the back of her head.

Tears filled her eyes as her mind finally registered what Jett wanted. Her will fought to try and fight back but his grips he had on her made it hard for her to struggle. She opened her eyes she didn't know she had closed, a tear falling down her face. But as soon as the tear fell she saw movement behind Jett from the forest behind Kendall's house. The figure ran straight at them and she struggled to see what or who it was that lunged at Jett. The blur tackled the man back into the backyard that was lit from the lights on the porch. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"LOGAN!"

* * *

Logan laughed at the scene on TV in front of him. No matter how many times he's watched the movie from over the years he still found the movie hilarious when need be.

His eyes looked over at Mark sitting next to him on the couch in the living area. The two bonded quickly after Mark came in, for one, the two shared a room and oddly on the first day Mark poured his heart and soul to the younger one. By the second day the two were practically brothers, but shamefully in Logan's eyes he was put in Isolation that afternoon.

When he got out the two were joined at the hip as Logan showed him around every nook and cranny of the psychiatric hospital that patients could access. Logan even showed him the only vacant patient room with a way to escape the place.

He's wanted too, when he found the room he used it as his secret oasis, but only after a week of using the room he found a weakness in the bars. When he found it Dale immediately explained his enjoyment of finding a way to leave the place at last, but Logan and Kevin outvoted him. The two knew it would be better for Logan to stay their then escape.

To keep others safe from him if he ever lost control.

He may have been on good terms with Dale and Kevin, but if they ever thought of something strongly against Logan, they could fight for control and even get it when they needed to. They could only get control if they both fought for it then gave it to another.

After a quick inspection of the railings on the window; he concluded it was loosened enough to push away and escape through the first floor window and run through the forest. He wanted to do that so much, but if he did he would have to leave everything and everyone behind, and even though that wasn't many people, he still cared enough for them not to leave.

Dale may have not liked it, but he understood after a weak of persistent nagging from Logan and Kevin to finally make him understand the calamity of the issue if they just up and left. That was his last resort if he ever needed it for an emergency, if he ever had to use it to leave and help anyway he can.

"Blargh!"

Logan's eyes widened when he saw the person sitting on his right throw up right next to his feet. He yelped and jumped into Mark's lap as the other guy barfed again.

**Tha' shit gross as fuck!**

_I agree with Dale, ew._

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?" Logan asked as he stared at the guy heaving as the orderlies made their way over.

"Can you get off my lap?"

"What?" Logan turned to look at Mark and his eyes widened by the close proximity. "Oh." He jumped out of Mark's lap and stood in front of the couch, the movie completely forgotten.

"I'm sorry guys but we have to cut the movie short."

A few around them groaned as an orderly turned the lights on and another turned the movie off. Logan looked at Mark who was still sitting and smiled down sheepishly. "Sorry."

Mark shook his head smiling as he stood. "It's alright. Since the night is ruined, want to go back to our room and read one of the many books Kelly gave you?"

Logan shook his head as a small tint of blush from sitting in Mark's lap faded away. "No, you go ahead. I'm going to call one of my friends on the public phone."

"Alright, see ya back in our room."

Mark waved and walked out of the large room and down the hallway to their shared room. Logan walked over to a nurse in the room and tapped her shoulder. The auburn haired women turned and smiled.

"Yes, Logan?"

"Can I use the public phone? I want to talk to one of my friends."

"Sure thing."

She led the way out of the room and down the opposite hallway of the patients' rooms and to the small office they had that held the phone patients could use. Her hands dug into her pocket for the key to open the door. Once she had a grip on it she inserted the key and unlocked the door.

"Take the time all the time you need."

"Thank you, Jennifer." He walked in and took a seat at the small desk.

She smiled at him warmly. "If you need me I'll be at the nurses' station."

"Ok." One more smile and he closed the door of the small room of only a table, a phone and a chair.

Logan grabbed the phone and dialed one of the only numbers he knew by memory. For some reason he was anxious for calling Camille. He was well aware of the time and that she was still at the party, but for some unknown force he felt like he needed to talk to someone. Even though he had Mark and Jennifer to talk to he felt the need to talk to someone who's known him before the mental break down.

The phone rang for an exceptionally long time, only making him more anxious.

**Jesus boss, stop yer jumpin. Ya gonna fall outta ya chair or somethin.**

_Dale's right, if you keep on squirming like that you might hurt yourself._

"Sorry, just anxious for some reason."

**'Eves, but if ya hurt yaself I am so gonna say I told ya so.**

Logan rolled his eyes, sighing as Camille finally answered. _"Hello?"_

"Camille?"

_"Logan? Why are you callingsolate? Whathappened? Areyouallright? DoIneedtocallyourdad?"_

"No!" He hastily said. "I'm alright. We just had to cut off the movie early because some guy threw up on the couch." He paused. "I just... I missed my best friend."

**Aww, ya gettin all sentimental and crap.**

_Dale, shut it._

Logan frowned a little when he heard Dale laugh in his head.

_Stop it! You're making Logan feel bad._

Dale's laughing stop and sighed. **Fine, sorry. **

_**It's alright.**_

"You know what? I'm just being clingy. I'll let you go back to your party." Logan moved the phone and went to hang up but heard her voice call out.

_"Wait!"_ She called out, making Logan place the phone against his ear. _"It's alright I was getting bored anyway, and all my friends ditched me. Let's talk."_

Logan smiled. "...thanks Camille."

_"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help stave your boredom?"_

"A lousy one." He chuckled.

He heard her laugh through the phone. _"Guess what info you?"_

"What?"

_"Snickers!"_ She sang out.

He was silent for a second. **Fuck, tell 'er ta bring us some! I fuckin love those!**

"If I was even remotely attracted to the female body I would so jump you."

A cackle of a laughter erupted thoroughly the phone making Logan smile even more. _"Oh... my..." _He heard her doing the best to calm and stifle the laugher. _"That... Funny!"_

"I can be funny when the need arises."

_"Hey, Camille."_ Logan frowned when he heard the mystery voice. Automatically he didn't like who it was.

Maybe he was jealous, or maybe it was the fact that the voice sounded highly inebriated.

_"Great."_ Her groan of an answer made his frown deepen.

_"Camille!"_ The drunken voice called out once more.

_"What Jett?"_ Her snapping at him finally made Logan have a reason not to like this "Jett." If she didn't like him than neither would Logan.

"Who's that?" His curious side taking over. If this guy even tried anything Logan would break out of the place without a second thought and come after him if he tried to hurt Camille.

_"No one, just some douche who drank too much. Give me a sec and get away from him."_

"Ok."

Logan heard her move away, but his frown finally turned into a scowl when he heard Jett call out to her, saying some crude and explicit things.

**If tha' bastard even tried ta touch Cami I swear ta god I'll beat 's ass ta a pulp.**

_I second that._

_**I'm right there with you two.**_

_"Ok, so where were we? You being funny when the 'need arises'."_ Camille's voice brought Logan out of his thoughts of hurting Jett if he even tried to hurt Camille. Logan knew he was being a little irrational but he's always been protective of his friends. Now especially more so because Camille is one of the very few friends he has left.

"Hey! I can be! You're just never here twenty four seven to see the comedian come out of me." Logan forced himself back intone conversation. Forgetting about the bad and only thinking about how Camille thinks he isn't funny.

_"Sure, you probably tell people jokes about the books you read. Something like 'hey did you know that one scene in the last Harry Potter book when Snape-"_ Logan's eyes widened the second he realized she was about to spoil him something from the last Harry Potter. He hasn't been able to read it because Kelly gives him a book every session he has with her and recently those have been few, but after him attacking another patent it would probably be frequent again.

"No! Don't tell me! I still haven't read it yet!"

Camille burst out laughing. _"You really should, it's a good book."_

"I know. Kelly says she'll get it or me next week. Till then, try and spoil another scene from Harry Potter and I'll let Dale out and annoy you."

_"Me and Dale have come to an understanding."_

Logan didn't like this "understanding."

"...what do you guys do? He never tells me the few times he's come out and you were here."

_"We make out."_

"...WHAT!?"

**I 'member that. Damn, she a good kisser. Even if we pitch fo' tha other team.**

_"It was only once,"_ she giggled. _"We were testing out to see if you even had an ounce of attraction towards girls, and no. Not even a little, but Dale did say I was a good kisser."_

"Was that why that one time my mouth tasted like bubblegum!?"

_"Yup."_

**I'm in tha mood for some bubblegum.**

_I feel like I'm scarred now from this information._

"Oh god. Why god? WHY?"

In his dismay about the fact that he inadvertently made out with his friend he heard a loud clunk and then her voice. "Fuck." It sounded farther away than it was a second ago.

_"That's what we're gonna do."_

Logan froze when he heard Jett's voice. What he said and the way he said it made Logan angry.

"Camille?" Logan called out as his heart started beating rabidly with doubt.

_"Wha-Ah!"_ Camille shouting made Logan's eyes widen in shock.

_"Get off me, Jett!"_

**JACKASS! GET THA FUCK OFF CAMI!**

_Yeah, fucktard! Let our friend go!_

_"Come on, I' seen tha way ya've looked at me."_

**FUCK! We hafts ta go an' do somethin! **

Logan felt the tug of Dale trying to take over.

_Logan, you know how rare it is for me to agree with Dale, but for once I think he's right. From what she's said before she's most likely in a place that there isn't any people from the party. Like outside or something._

"How...?"

_Just take a deep breath and Dale stop trying to gain control!_

**WHY!? Cami's in trouble! We're not jus' gonna sit 'ere!**

_And we're not going to. If we let you out right now they're going to sedate us and then we can't do anything for Camille. We have to have Logan get us to the vacant patient room and then escape through the window and get to the house. She said it's right down the street from here so it shouldn't take us that long to get there. Logan, just take a deep breath and let's get out there._

"O-ok." Logan hung up the phone and walked out of the small office, letting the door close behind him as he walked into the brightly lit hallway.

_Just stay calm. If you act out of the ordinary they'll know something is wrong, and you know how most orderlies are, sedate first and ask questions later._

Logan nodded as he passed the doors of the hallway until he stood in front of the vacant room. Checking to see if the coast was clear Logan opened the door. He closed the door quietly as possible and made his way to the window. Propping it open enough until the railing around it stopped it. Logan took in a deep breath as he gripped the railing and with all his might pushed. It made a slow whining creek but quieted as it disconnected from the wall. He pushed the window now fully open and checked behind him once more before jumping out.

**Ok, Logan I think it's best to give Dale control. He'll get us there faster.**

"Alright."

Logan let his feet crunch under the grass, relishing the freedom for a second before he let Dale take over. His mind was taken over by a darkness and his posture relaxed as his eyes reopened. A maniacal, crazed look was in Logan's eyes as Dale had taken control.

"Let's ge' thi' bastard." Dale hissed out, smiling a crazed smile. His next step turned into run down to the woods near the street. If someone saw him running on the street away from a psychiatric hospital they would know something was up.

The trees swooshed by as Dale passed them in a daze. All he knew was that someone his boss cared for deeply was in trouble. This was why he was created. When Logan couldn't handle it he would do what needs to be done to make sure that his boss would be alright, and his best friend potentially getting raped would not be good for anyone.

He could hear music in the distance, smiling in relief he saw a house up ahead passed the trees. It was dark and the entire way there he was scratched and cut from branches, but the thing about Dale was that e couldn't feel it. When he took over any pain he should feel didn't occur, only to let him continue what he was doing to protect Logan. Then once Logan was back in control the pain would appear.

He growled as he ran through the last bit of trees to see Camille being held up against the house by some dude. His anger only glaring dangerously at a new high when he saw the tear on her face and her corset ripped open showing her bra.

He snarled as he broke through the trees and tackled Jett without a second of hesitation into the lit part of the backyard.

"LOGAN!"

Dale ignored Camille's cry. All he thought was a lust for the guy to be in pain and screaming for his mercy.

Jett kicked Dale off of him and stumbled to get a look at who tackled him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jett snarled, he was angry someone ruined what he was about to have.

With a wicked smile that sent a shiver down Jett's back Dale belt out a maniacal laugh. He jerked his thumb back at Camille. "'er friend, and ya shoulda done tha' ta Cami." Dale bent down and went for another tackle.

This time Jett was ready and kneed him in the face as he went for him.

Someone from inside saw the two fighting outside and pointed to then. "Look a fight!" The rest of the teens slowly stopped dancing and saw what was happening. A swarm of them ran outside, forgetting about the dancing to see the two fight.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd chanted as Jett and Dale circle each other as if they were both the prey and predator, ready to pounce on the other.

"I'm gonna make ya wish ya didn't touch 'er."

Jett scoffed. "Please, someone like you won't last five minutes with me."

Dale smiled wickedly. The smile screamed of pain and agony to come. "Will see 'bout tha'." The two lunged at each other again. Fighting in a blind fury.

Camille stammered back into the light gripping her corset tightly with one hand and the other on her wound on the back of her head.

She heard a gasp and someone running up to her. "Camille?" It was Lucy. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Camille shook her head as she did her best to wrap it around the situation. "Jett... he... Logan... fighting."

Lucy didn't need to be told anything else. She wrapped an arm around Camille and led her back inside. When they walked into the now vacant living room they heard footsteps running down the stairs. Kendall was the first to reach the living room, gasping when he saw the state Camille was in.

"Camille?" He ran up to the two girls sitting on the couch. "What happened?"

She took in a shuddering breath, forcing the fear away. She wasn't like this normally. She was strong; this shouldn't be affecting her this much.

"I was talking to my friend, Logan, on the phone. Jett started to annoy me so I walked to the side of the house. I dropped my phone and Jett... he forced himself on me." She looked back outside finally understanding the ramifications. "Logan heard me and came here, and stopped it before anything could happen."

She pushed herself out of Lucy's grip. By now the rest of the friends were down stairs and heard everything Camille said.

The angry brunette walked up to the sliding doors and saw Logan's body be flung onto the ground. She knew it wasn't Logan right there; it must've been Dale doing all the fighting.

"We'll stop the fight."

"No!" She stopped the three boys' movements with her shout.

"Carlos, call your brother. Kendall you said that your mom works at the psychiatric hospital down the street right?"

"Why do you want me to call my brother?"

"Yeah, why?"

She sighed. "Logan's a patient there."

Lucy's eyes widened, the Logan outside must've been the Logan that Mark talked about. The one that nearly killed someone and put them in a coma for attacking an orderly.

Carlos and Kendall didn't ask any more questions as they both called there brother and mom.

* * *

"Yer feisty." Dale snarked.

Jett huffed as he stood in front of Dale. He didn't understand it, with all the damage they inflicted on each other Dale should be in the same state as he was, but every time he punched him the other would just roll away from the hit and fight back. It was as if he didn't can feel anything Jett's done to him.

Jett was about to lunge at him again but felt arms grab his and pull him back. "Let me go! I'm beating his ass!"

Carlos and James held on as tight as try could making sure Jett wouldn't break free.

"Dale!"

Dale froze when he heard the voice call out to him. He turned and saw Ricardo and Jennifer standing in front of the dispersing crowd of teenagers. Standing next to them was Camille with sad desperate eyes as she held onto her corset.

"Ya 'ight Cami?"

She nodded. "Dale, please stop this."

"No can do. Thi' bastard trie' ta hur' ya. Do ya know 'ow worried boss was?" Just as he finished speaking two pairs of arms grabbed his biceps and held him. He snarled as he turned to look at who was holding.

"Shit, for a tiny guy he's strong." Kendall groaned out as he and Dak held onto Dale.

"This isn't easy since, you know, my legs broken." Dak struggled to speak as a small dull pain started to spread through his leg.

Ricardo, Jennifer, and Camille ran up to him. Dale's eyes widened when he saw the syringe in Jennifer's hand.

"No! Le' me go! I need ta kill him for hurting Cami!" Dale thrashed in the grip.

"Kendall, Dak hold him down!"

Dale stiffened when he heard Kendall. He turned and smirked as he thrashed. He had the perfect plan to make them let of him. "So yer tha guy who datin' that Jo chick ta cover the fac' ya gay?"

Kendall eyes widened and his grip loosened enough for Dale to break through. Dale pushed Dak away and ran to Jett who was still being held by James and Carlos. He raised his fist about to punch him with a devilish smile on his face as he cackled, but froze when Camille ran in front of him. His fist fell as he looked at Camille. He flinched when he felt a needle pierce his skin. He turned and saw Jennifer eyes fill of determination, but sad at the same time as she mouthed "sorry" to him.

"I..." Dale felt woozy, losing his footing and falling into Ricardo's arms. He looked at Camille as his vision blurred, his lips turned up into a sad smile. "Only wante' ta protect ya Cami..." His vision blacked out and the last thing he saw was Camille standing in front of him and the sound of sirens coming towards the house.


	3. Awkward Hugs are Awesome

_Update!_

* * *

**Awkward Hugs are Awesome**

"Daddy?"

Mr. Mitchell looked down at his eleven year old son.

"Yeah, Logan?"

"Don't leave."

He frowned and knelt down at eye level to his son. "It's not forever Logan. It's just until you get better."

Logan kicked the white tile ground. "They say you'll leave forever... like mommy."

He frowned at his son. "Who said that?"

He looked at his son kicking the ground again. "Dale."

Mr. Mitchell didn't know why but he felt something break in him. Every single time Logan talked about one of his new personalities it just killed him. He was so angry with his wife, but sad at the same time. She was the reason Logan was like this now, but she was dead and he loved her. Being angry like this wouldn't help, but it still hurt.

"I promise you Logan. I'll never leave you like mommy did."

"Never?"

"Never."

* * *

Kendall gaped, watching Ricardo carry an unconscious Logan into the house. Jett was yelling angrily as his parents were with him talking to Carlos' and Ricardo's dad. They were figuring out something for Jett because Camille refused to press charges, as her only thoughts were about Logan and his condition.

"Kendall?"

Kendall's gaze turned to Jo. She looked at him, nothing but worry etched on her face.

He gulped as he found his voice. "Yeah?"

"Come on, everyone's going inside."

He looked around finally noticing they were the only two outside. He could see through the glass sliding doors that Carlos and James were busy cleaning up, Lucy was talking to Camille reassuring her, Ricardo and Logan were nowhere in sight, and his mom was talking to someone on the phone.

"How much trouble am I in?"

Jo shrugged. She had no clue. From way she could tell James and Carlos did their best to get rid of any of the remaining alcohol that was in the house before Ricardo or Mrs. Knight could see. As far as she knew his mom was only worrying about Logan right now and him escaping.

"Your mom has been on the phone since she walked in the house; talking to someone named Kelly."

He sighed. Kelly was a psychiatrist that worked with his mom at the institute. He's met her a couple of times. "Let's get this over with." He slumped back in, expecting for the yelling to start immediately, but breathed out in relief when all his mom did was give him a quick hug while she was still talking on the phone.

"No Kelly, I don't know what happened. We had to sedate Logan because Dale was going crazy and Camille hasn't told us anything other than bits and pieces." She paced the room with her phone in the hand ignoring the teens as they hastily cleaned around. "When I asked Mark before I left he said Logan was acting perfectly normal, and when I led him to the phone too he wasn't acting out of the ordinary." She sighed and sat on the couch. "I don't think it's smart for us to move him right now. We don't know what condition he's in from the fight. He hurt the boy pretty well giving him a fractured hand and a broken rib, but other than that he's alright. You know Dale doesn't feel the pain so we don't know the extent of the damage until Logan is awake." She turned silent as she listened to Kelly in the phone. "I think it's best for him to stay here until tomorrow. You know he won't do anything crazy, even if he is out of the institute... Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." She closed her phone, sighing again.

By now Carlos, James, Kendall and Jo cleared up the majority of the mess around the living room and surrounding area. Now it looked semi normal with no traces of alcohol present anywhere.

The group of friends sat around the living room just as Ricardo walked down the stairs, a deep frown on his face.

"What exactly happened?" He said, frown deepening once he reached the group.

Mrs. Knight sighed and sat next to Kendall. "From what Kelly told me once she reached the institute they found that he pried the bars off of a window in a vacant patient room and escaped through there."

"But why?"

"Jett." Camille snarled out, angering returning to her features. "Me and Logan were talking on the phone and Jett forced himself on me." She shuddered as she remembered the feeling of his hands on her. "Logan must've heard and escaped to come help me." She gripped the blanket Lucy gave her tightly around her shoulders.

"Did he do anything?"

She shook her head. A sense of pride ran through her veins as she thought back to Logan saving her. "No, Dale stopped him before anything could happen." She looked at Ricardo and Mrs. Knight, a flash of worry crossed her eyes. "What's going to happen to him? I mean I know his dad will be called, but will you guys put him in isolation?"

Ricardo and Mrs. Knight looked at each other. "Most likely not." Mrs. Knight said, breaking the tense silence with her calm voice. "Now that we know what happened we'll make sure he won't be put in isolation. He'll most likely just have more sessions with Kelly."

Camille sighed as her shoulders draped down from the tension she didn't know she had. She knew Logan hated going into isolation.

"Where is he?"

"We put him in Kendall's room."

"What! Why my room?" The blond whined. "Why not that guest bedroom we have?"

"It's full of junk we have."

Kendall huffed and leaned back in the sofa mumbling about not liking a crazy person sleeping on his bed. His paranoia of being outed slowly retreated from his mind. It seemed like no one heard Logan, Dale, whoever he was, but just like all good things in the world it he peace about the situation quickly ended.

"Sooooo..." Carlos mumbled as he found the bowl of candy for trick-or-treaters and started eating the entire bowl. All the excitement from tonight gave him a craving for candy. "You gonna tell your mom?"

That got everyone's attention.

"Tell her what?" Kendall laughed nervously, rubbing his neck when he saw his moms pointed stare.

Carlos, dumbfounded like always from not understanding how nervous Kendall was blurted out the reason. "That you're gay."

Jo looked away awkwardly, James gaped at Carlos' lack of being subtle, Ricardo sighed from his oblivious little brother, Lucy looked up at that, her secret crush on Kendall withering away, Camille ignored their conversation only thinking about Logan's safety, Mrs. Knight didn't even seem fazed by it at all, and Carlos ate his candy like he didn't just out one of his best friends to his mother.

"What!? Pshct! Stop trying to be funny Carlos! It's not working!" Kendall did his best to laugh it off.

"What?" Carlos didn't understand. "I'm not trying to be funny. Me and James ease dropped on the conversation you were having with Jo. You told her that you were gay."

James threw his hand over his oblivious best friends' mouth, chuckling as he dragged him away from the group. "Hey Carlos, help me clean the kitchen, ok?"

Carlos mumbled loudly, spazaming around as James dragged him away.

Kendall looked around the group. Ricardo was nursing the headache he had with a beer they forgot to throw away in the clean up, looking completely unfazed by the new information. Of course he wouldn't be shocked. He was Carlos' brother for god sake. He probably knew this the very first day Carlos suspected something was off with him.

Camille was ignoring the new information. The only thing she could think of right now was if Logan was alright and the escape. He never told her anything about escape plans, and that worried her.

Lucy was doing the best to be a supportive best friend right now. She didn't have a problem with the gays, she was just a little heartbroken that Kendall wasn't straight. In the back of her mind she was waiting patiently for Jo and him to break up so he could sweep in. She may have sounded like a slut a little with that plan but she's had a itsy bitsy, teeny weeny crush on Kendall for months now, but it looks like now the closest thing she could be to him was his fag hag.

Jo was looking between Kendall and his mom. Now that, that information about Kendall was out and open to everyone she was hoping Mrs. Knight didn't reveal her own little secret.

Mrs. Knight looked to her son and smiled warningly. She couldn't see her son in distress any longer.

"Kendall, it's alright. I knew."

Looks like Jo's secret was out.

"What?" Kendall fell back in his seat on the couch. His mind was full of fuck right now. He couldn't understand how his mom knew. He did his damn hardest to hide it from her. He even got a fake girlfriend to help cover up the fact that vaginas looked like slobbery mouths to him.

"How?" His mind raced for any moment in the past few months that he may have slipped up and shown his homosexual side anymore than usual. Which is hard to think about because when he found out that he was gay that didn't make him suddenly want to wear girls' jeans and bright neon pink shirts. In his mind being gay didn't change a thing about him in the physical or even characteristic department. The only thing was that he was more in the mood for was penis than a slimy vagina.

"Jo told me the day you two started dating."

A glare that would make any person shiver and cower in the corner in fear was directed at Jo. She looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Surprise?"

Kendall felt his eye twitch in rage. "Surprise?" His nose flared. "_SURPRISE!?_"

He was back on his feet about to bitch out one of his closest friends for betraying him the way she did.

"I don-!"

"Kendall." His moms' voice caused him to falter his in rant. "Please calm down. It's alright."

"How!?" He threw his hands in the air.

"Because," she walked over to him and hugged him. "I don't hate you."

His breath was stuck in his throat. He felt like crying. Kendall fucking Donald fucking Knight doesn't cry! He hugged back, hugging her just as tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I knew you would tell me when you were ready."

"But I wasn't."

"I know honey, but now you don't have to worry."

"Thanks..."

She smiled and they separated. "But you're still in trouble for having alcohol at the party."

His smile fell. "Ah, hockey pucks!"

* * *

The first thing Logan could register in his mind as he woke up was pain, everywhere. His entire body felt as if he was run over by a few dozen buses. His arms felt on fire, his legs burned from who knows what, his face throbbed from a punch on his cheek, and his entire body stung from all the scrapes and cuts that littered it.

**Che, took ya foreva ta wake up.**

"Dale?" Logan said out loud. His eyes and mind still completely shut out to the world around him.

**Yea?**

"Shut the fuck up."

**Che, that's da thanks I ge'? **

_Dale, not right now. As you can see Logan is feeling the wounds that were inflicted from last night in the fight._

Dale sighed. **Fine, sorry. I guess.**

Logan opened his eyes and looked around. He knew he was on a bed from the plushy comforter that he was lying on him, but had no clue where he was.

"What happened last night?"

**I beat da crap outta tha' douche!**

"Can you be a little more specific?"

_When you let Dale out he found the guy that was forcing himself on Camille. Shortly after that the fighting infused, but ended a few minutes after when Jennifer and Ricardo showed up._

"What?" He cringed when he moved to fast, the pain spreading through him quickly.

_Calm down. They showed up after Dale and this Jett had already given each other a nice few shiners to show off. When they did from what I saw they got Camille's friends to get Dale and Jett apart, and then sedated you._

Logan's only acknowledgment was a pained moaned. He sat up, breath hitching as he fought the pain to move. His eyes scanned the room he was in. It looked like someone tried to clean up at the last minute. Dirty and clean clothes thrown in a barely closed closet, things pushed under the bed, and the recent smell of Febreeze doing its work lingered in the air.

"Do y'all know where we are?"

Logan could practically feel Dale shake his head.

**Nope, afta they knocked out yer ass we were out cold too. Been waitin 'ere for an hour for ya ta wake yer ass up.**

Logan moved his legs to dangle over the edge and caught sight of the clock in the nightstand next to the bed. In large blue numbers it read 7:15.

"How much sedative did they inject me with?"

_You know how Dale loves to fight off the effects. It was probably enough to knock out a fairly large man._

Grunting at the resistance his body put up, Logan got off the bed and walked to the door. He opened it slowly and peeked through. The hallway was dark and silent, and from what Logan could tell, so was the rest of the house.

Logan stepped out of the room, shuffling barefoot down the hall to find out exactly where he was. He looked down the dimly lit hallway; so far he was the only sign of life.

**Hurry up, ya takin forever.**

Logan nearly jumped out of his skin. Sometimes he forgot his head was home to more than just his thoughts. He ignored the rest of Dale's rant about how slow he is and continued down the hall. His shuffle down the hall faltered when he heard a very recognizable snore.

He's known Ricardo for a long time now. In that time he's even seen the Latin orderly taking a few power naps every now and then. Ricardo always said it was because of his brother and his friends draining the life out of him before his shift. The all night Call of Duty marathons on the Xbox that reached well into the morning. So Logan has heard Ricardo's obnoxious snoring many times before, so hearing it down the hallway of an unknown house he was in confused him.

His bare feet stopped in front of the stairs and he peered down into the living room. He saw Ricardo on the couch passed out with three other unknown people. Two were on the floor mixed in with blankets. A younger Latino that Logan figured was most likely Ricardo's younger brother was spread across the others stomach, slobber hanging out of his mouth. A blond guy was out cold on the other couch perpendicular from the one Ricardo was on.

**Ey! It's da gay dude, boss!**

_Dale, stop making assumptions._

**Wha? He seemed pretty shocke' when I called em out on i'.**

Quietly, Logan stepped down the steps not waking any of the four asleep. With the commentary Dale and Kevin were giving him he now knew that the blob on the couch was Kendall, the short Latino, Carlos, and the one being smothered by Carlos was James.

**They loo' ded. Put whip cream on their faces and tic'le there noses!**

_That's real mature, Dale._

**'ey! No on asked'ya! **

Logan quietly stepped off the stairs and stood at the entrance of the living room. He looked around and smiled when he saw the entrance to the kitchen.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Frederick Mitchell downed his third cup of coffee in the past six hours. He was beyond exhausted but when he got a call from a nurse at the psychiatric hospital he was wide awake. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Logan broke out of the hospital; to help stop Camille from being sexually assaulted no less.

He was proud of his mentally ill son for why he did it, but at the same time furious and fed up. He was this close to just letting the insurance company handle everything related to Logan, but a small part of him and his new wife told him otherwise. She's only met Logan a handful of times but she said she loved him as much as there new born child.

He yawned and downed the rest of the coffee. Driving from Chicago to Duluth was no easy task, especially when he was woken up in the middle of the night and has been driving since two in the morning.

He was just getting settled into his new life. One without remembering everyday that you weren't there to stop your wife from overdosing and then having to have your ten year old son watch his mom die. It wasn't something he liked to remember, and moving to Chicago with his new wife and new born helped with that guilt immensely. But something like this, heck, having to talk to Logan brought back all the pain and guilt. He wanted to leave that all behind, but that meant leaving his son in a mental institution almost indefinitely. He didn't want to do that, but with what happened last night, he was on the fence.

* * *

The first thing Kendall's mind registered was actually two things. The smell of mouth watering bacon and his mom laughing. Since when did his mom laugh? Sure she smiled, but laughed? That was completely foreign to him.

He sat up, groaning when his back ached and popped back in place. This was the main reason why he didn't want his room to be used by someone that was psychotic. Not because it was a crazy person sleeping in his bed, it was because the couches were a pain to sleep on.

And if he remembered correctly, he had other things to be angry about. Like the fact about some crazy guy he's never met outed him out to his friends, family, and the majority of their class mates. Which means everyone at school now knows that he plays for the other team.

He huffed, standing up and stepping over his two still passed out friends and towards his moms' laughter. Which by was accompanied by another laughter and a groan. Stepping into the kitchen he was ready to give this Logan an earful, but stopped at the sight he saw.

Ricardo groaning half passed out, laying his head in the countertop, this "Logan" putting whipped cream on Ricardo's face and his mom doing nothing to stop it. Since when did his mom not care that some random crazy person was in her house putting whip cream on Carlos' older brother? It felt like he woke up in The Twilight Zone or something.

"What's going on?"

Mrs. Knight sobered enough to look at her, Logan stepped away from Ricardo with an accomplished smile, and Ricardo groaned.

"Logan's just doing the same old prank he always does to Ricardo."

"But this time it's way funnier because Ricardo's hungover."

"Hey!" Ricardo attempted at shouting, not even making a move to take the whip cream off his nose. "My head was still killing me from that patient hitting me with that chair, and then stopping my scary movie marathon to come here and stop Dale from going ape shit. I'm allowed to drink when stuff like that happens."

"Right." Logan's smile fell a little and went back to the stove.

That was when Kendall saw that the crazy person, Logan, was using their kitchen utensils to make breakfast. He was acting like he owned the place; that didn't help Kendall be calm at the moment.

"What is wrong with you?" Kendall snapped.

Ricardo's eyes popped open, his mom stared at her son with wide eyes and Logan faltered in his steps, smile falling when he heard the venom in Kendall's tone.

"Kendall-"

"No." Kendall stopped his mom. "He can't just come in our house cooking breakfast like he owns the place. This guy is freakin nuts!"

Ricardo wiped the whipped cream off his nose, forgetting about the hangover he was currently experiencing, Jennifer's jaw hardened at the tone and way her son was speaking, and Logan dropped his hands to his side, the thought of trying to make everyone an apology breakfast forgotten.

"And then you outed me to everyone! There was a reason why I didn't tell anyone that I wasn't gay yet, but no, you didn't care, you just blurted it right out!"

"Kendall-"

"No, it's alright." Logan looked up at Kendall with a small smile. "I'm sorry for what I did, and how I'm acting as if nothing happened. I have no excuse so it's pointless to try and have you forgive me. Heck," Logan gave a dry chuckle. "I wouldn't forgive myself. The way I push everyone away."

He looked away from everyone. "I deserve this life." He whispered out.

He looked at everyone. Any kind of light he previously had in his eyes was gone and smothered to a pulp. "I'll let y'all have your breakfast. I'll just sit on the backyard patio and wait for Ricardo to drive me back to the psychiatric hospital."

Not waiting for a response of any kind Logan quickly walked out of the kitchen ignoring the way his body protested the sudden movement, and through the exit to the to the patio.

"Dude, harsh. Even for you."

Kendall snapped his head around and saw a wide awake James and Carlos standing at the entrance of the kitchen. James' eyes were wide and he had completely forgotten about his hair being in a mess with the way Kendall was reacting. He's known Kendall for a very long time and has never seen him react so unrationalley. He understood why Kendall would be mad. No sixteen year old struggling with their sexuality would want some stranger to out them at a party with people he goes to school with, but damn, the guy was a mental patent. He deserved some slack for the life he was living. From what Mrs. Knight told them the night before he would have expected something different than Kendall's ranting.

* * *

"Where is that bastard!?" Camille was beyond pissed as she stormed into the Knight residence. James called her shortly after Ricardo decided to cut his visit at the Knights house short and take Logan back to the psychiatric hospital with Mrs. Knight.

"Camille, please calm down." Lucy followed her friend into Kendall's house.

Lucy was attempting to have a nice breakfast with her parents when she heard Camille next door, ranting about how she was going to kill Kendall. It took her another five minutes to calm her friend, who miraculously sprung back from that sexual assault to tell her why she wanted to kill her former crush. Camille only explained for five minutes and a minute into the explanation Lucy wanted to kill Kendall too, just not as badly.

"Camille?"

Speak of the devil.

" I'm going to kill you!"

Kendall walked out of the living room to the hall with James and Carlos on his heel. He just got done getting an earful from the two and before them a very sad "I'm disappointed in you." from his mom. He really wasn't up for another person yelling at him for being a rude ass. He knew he was. After Logan left with Ricardo who gave him the evil eye Kendall realized he was being a jerk.

More of an idiot too.

When he woke up he completely forgot that it technically wasn't Logan who outed him and wrecked his party. It was this Dale his mom told him about the night before. Dale was the root of his problem, but Kendall didn't think. And when Kendall doesn't think he says things he doesn't mean.

"Camille." Kendall waved at her with both his hands. Not as a hi, but more as a "Don't tackle me!" when he saw her running at him full speed the second they made eye contact.

"Oomph!" Was all Kendall could say as the breath left his lungs when Camille did a full body tackle.

Lucy walked over to where Carlos and James stood. The three watching Camille shake Kendall by the shoulders and screaming in his ears at the same time. The three were highly amused at the way Camille was manhandling Kendall.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM FEEL LIKE CRAP! IT WASN'T EVEN HIM YESTERDAY!"

Kendall was getting dizzy from all the shaking he was forced to endure. "Ca-Mille! S-stop!" He said mid-shake.

She stopped her shaking only for his gaze to meet the murderous one of hers. "What?" She spat out.

"I know I was a jerk. I wasn't thinking! I was just angry that someone outed me in front of everyone."

"But that wasn't hi-!"

"I know that! I just forgot, and I was a little hurt too."

Camille's glare softened at the way Kendall deflated. She needed to remember it wasn't just Logan who was hurt yesterday. Unlike yesterday where Logan was physically hurt, Kendall was hurt mentally. She sighed and got off of him.

"I know that. It's just that I've known Logan since I was five. Just as long as you've known James and Carlos. I wasn't just going to sit on the sidelines and let my best friend be bashed on."

"And I get that." Kendall stood up, dusting himself off. "That's why I'm going to go to the psychiatric hospital right now and apologize to him."

"What?"

"Yeah.""Kendall nodded. "After I drop James and Carlos off at home I was going to go to the hospital and tell him I'm sorry."

Camille looked at her friend. She knew Kendall was telling the truth but underneath all of it she felt like he still might hurt Logan. Logan wasn't a weakling by any sense of the word, but if someone knew him well enough they would know the right buttons to push to tip him over. So Kendall apologizing to Logan shouldn't worry her this much, but after knowing Kendall since she moved here she could tell he was. Kendall was someone that could read you like a book. Whether he wanted to admit that or not, he could.

That's what worried her. Kendall and Logan could start arguing about something and the Kendall would say something that would push Logan overboard, and then Dale would come out. She trusted that Kendall wouldn't do something stupid like that, even though the events that happened prior to this weren't really on his side, but still, she knew Kendall would make it right. Even though she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Logan sighed for what could have been the umpteenth time. He lost count after his tenth sigh.

**Boss, stop yer freakin. Kelly luvs us!**

_Dale's right. Kelly has been told of the circumstances of your temporary escape. All she might do is a light chasting._

Logan looked around the hall he was sitting in. The second he walked through those doors with Ricardo and Jennifer orderlies surrounded and escorted him away to sit and wait for Kelly outside her office.

Ricardo came by and told him that he shouldn't worry, but that only made it worse. And the fact that he's been sitting outside of Kelly's office with the two burliest orderlies in the entire hospital didn't help. Seriously, the two looked like they could lift a car with one hand without breaking a sweat.

"Pft." He huffed out and looked around the hallway again. He's been sitting outside of the office waiting for Kelly for half an hour going on forty minutes. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and sleep until the ice age.

He didn't come off unscathed in the fight. After he was filled in Jennifer and Ricardo did their best to bandage him up, but at the end of it he looked like some mummy wannabe. They couldn't give him any medication because they told him it might interfere with medication that Kelly was thinking of giving him. Being told that he might take medication because of his psychotic break made him feel even crazier then he already was.

"Logan?"

Logan's head snapped up from the ground and saw Mark standing in front of him, looking a little apprehensive by the way the two orderlies were eyeing him.

"Hey Mark."

"What happened last night?" Seeing that the orderlies wouldn't let him get close to Logan he took a seat in the chair on the other side of the hallway.

"I sort of broke out."

"What! How? Why?"

"I'm hoping to know that." The two turned to the voce and saw Kelly poking her head out of her office.

"Kelly..."

She smiled at Logan and opened the door. "Come on in."

He looked at Mark than back at Kelly, torn.

"It's alright. You can tell Mark after our talk." She motioned Logan to enter.

Logan smiled apologetically at Mark and entered the office. He looked around the office. It looked the same since the last time he was in here. One of the few places in the hospital without railing in the window but didn't open, two book shelves on adjacent walls decorated with worn out books, a large desk at one side and on the other the more loungable portion of the office with an arm chair and couch.

"Am I going back into isolation?" That was the very first thing Logan said to Kelly as he took a seat on the couch.

"No." Was the simple answer she said; taking her own seat on the arm chair. "After the explanation from Jennifer and Ricardo I deemed that you don't need to go, but;"

**But wut bitch!**

"That doesn't mean you're off the hook for keeping such a secret from us."

"Secret?"

"The window."

He slumped in his seat; doing the best to make a puppy dog face. "Sorry?"

* * *

**Two 'ours! We fuckin sat in there for two fuckin 'ours!**

_Dale?_

**Yea?**

_Shut up! We know that! We were there too!_

Logan rubbed his head. Usually after a session with Kelly he had a new book to read. Like Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, but under these unforeseen circumstances he was stuck telling Kelly how he felt. By the end of the session Kelly told him that she wasn't supposed to work today but with what happened rushed over, and by doing so forgot the book at her house. Now he was stuck waiting until there next session to read it.

Which Kelly told him was going to be sooner than usual. Now with all the restrictions they set on him that he so grueling spent years to get lifted were set back he had to do two weekly sessions. Instead of the normal bi-weekly ones that he grew accustomed too so very much.

He listened to Dale and Kevin argue in his head and walked to the open area of the hospital.

He craved a Snickers right now.

Growing up while his mom was still around he loathed sweets with a passion. He didn't like them one bit because the first time he had one he was up until four in the morning. The next day his parents found him asleep on the kitchen table. He still had no clear recollection of that night, so of course when his mom offered him one when she started using he refused.

Him eating something that was like alcohol for children, he wasn't into that. And then watching his mom have her "treat" with him there only pushed him father away from the sugary candy. He could refuse only so many times before he finally went along with it.

Six. He refused six times to not indulge in the sugary goodness, and somewhere in his mind he thought that if he refused the candy then so would his mom, but after refusing six times he caved and ate his very first Snickers Bar.

After that was when his parents' marriage started to become strained. When his dad would be at work and Logan wouldn't go to school his mom would take him to get there "treats." She never gave him any of hers, which Logan now thought was grateful. She said quitters ate the kind of "candy" she ate, and that Logan wasn't a quitter, he was a winner, and winners deserve Snicker Bars.

His dad started to notice that something was off after about two months. He was always exhausted from working at the Newspaper for so long, and then coming home to see his wife asleep in bed and there nine year old running around the house on a sugar high only drained him more. It wasn't until a few months later after Logan's birthday that he found out what was going on, but by then it was too late. He lost his wife, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, he lost part of his son.

"Logan?"

Being pushed away from his thoughts, Logan looked up. Eyes widening at who was standing in front of him.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" Logan looked around the commons area, stunned that he wasn't being led around by an orderly. "How are you back here?"

Kendall pointed at his name tag on his shirt. In big white bold letters it read SANE. That was like a punch in Logan's face. He was as sane as anyone, but he happened to have two other consciousness in his mind since he was ten.

"My mom gave me this and told me where you'd probably be."

Logan nodded; his mind was reeling right now. Why was Kendall here? Was he just here to yell at him some more? Logan wasn't sure if he could handle that right now. Not with the state he is in.

Logan wasn't really sure how to talk to Kendall. He really didn't know that much, other that he was gay, Kendall was a total stranger. Jennifer didn't talk much about her kids, but the few times she did it was always vague. Saying how proud she was of them, and how much she loved them. Stuff like that.

"Can we talk?"

**If ya think ya gonna yell at boss 'gain, think 'gain! I'll beat ya ass before ya can!**

_Dale, let's just see what he has to say. Maybe he wants to apologize for being rude earlier. Just listen to what he has to say, Logan._

Going with the latter's advice Logan nodded and took a seat at a table near the large windows that showed off the hospital court yard and garden. He shuffled his feet against the ground. Letting the soles of his shoes squeak in protest as he waited awkwardly for Kendall to start talking.

He wasn't shy by any means. He could talk to people. He just noticed that recently he didn't keep much of the normal company teenagers would. Excluding Camille everyone he talked to and considered friends were much older than him. The youngest was Mark and he was twenty two, so Logan really didn't have many friends his age. Because of that he really wasn't sure how to act around other teenagers. Camille wasn't a good way to figure out how to act around other teenagers. Her eccentric ways always made her stick out of the crow, and him being friends with people much older than him meant his maturity level was higher than most teenagers. He was always more mature than most his age, so it wasn't a surprise that he liked being friends with other people the same maturity level. That's where it got stuck for him. He has friends; he could talk to people, just not people that weren't on the same level of maturity like he was. Like the situation he was in right now with Kendall.

"I'm sorry."

That sparked interest though.

Logan looked away from the garden outside the window and at Kendall with wide eyes. "You're sorry?"

"Yeah," Kendall shrugged. "I was just bitter earlier. I wasn't ready to come out and then you came and did it for me like it was nothing. It hurt a little."

Logan wasn't going to correct Kendal about the fact that _technically_ it wasn't him who outed him.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Kendall looked around the hospital. It was nice for all intense and purpose, just really didn't feel that homey.

"I'm sorry." That surprised the two of them.

"Why are you sorry?"

Logan sighed and averted Kendall's gaze. "I ruined your party, I got in a fight with Jett, and _I_ outed you."

"No you didn't." Kendall couldn't understand why, but seeing Logan blame himself for the whole thing erked him the wrong way. He knew there was some blame to lie on Logan, but no way was the entire thing his fault.

"My mom, Ricardo, and Camille told me about your… _condition_. You had no control. You're as much at fault as I am."

Logan opened his mouth to retort but Kendall stopped him. "And if you say that it's your fault I won't give you this." Just like magic Kendall popped a Snickers Bar out of his shirt pocket. Logan opened his mouth, ready to retort, but twisted into a smile when he saw the chocolate delicacy.

He never told anyone this, but whenever he ate Snickers he always thought of him mom. Luckily for him, no one has made the connection. They all just think that he really likes Snickers, and he does, but the main reason he eats them is because when he does he's filled with this state of euphoria and thinks of the past. The past he missed but at the same time loathed.

"How did you know?"

Kendall smiled as was going to give Logan the bar. "Camille told me you love these things."

Logan nodded, making a move to grab the chocolate heaven from Kendall's grip, but when he went to grab it Kendall moved away at the last second.

"Na-ah-ah, you can have this so long as you admit that yesterday wasn't your fault."

Logan frowned at the proposition. Kendall only smiled mockingly and ripped the wrapper oh so slowly. As if he was teasing Logan with the chocolate in his hands.

Logan's frown slowly turned to a glare. This Kendall was more troublesome than he thought he would be.

Kendall looked at Logan's internal conflict in his eyes. He could tell that Logan wasn't going to back down. That's alright though, because Kendall Donald Knight loves a challenge. And that was what Logan was, a challenge.

In a slow teaseful manner Kendall opened the wrapper and slowly started his advancement towards his mouth.

Before the chocolate could touch Kendall's lips, Logan spoke. "Fine."

"What is that my dear Logie? What is it that you're fine about?"

Logan could feel his eye twitch. No one has called him that since his mom, but oddly enough that wasn't why his eye twitched. It was because of the teasing, not because of something that should anger him and think about his mom. Just candy, pure chocolaty, peanuty goodness.

"I'm not at fault at the complications that happened yesterday." And as fast as a cat Logan snatched the Snickers Bar from Kendall, a small glare as he downed the thing in less than five seconds.

Kendall chuckled. Camille warned him of what might happen if he tried to tease Logan with a Snickers Bar, but it seemed like the only way to get Logan to not bash on himself was to force it out of him.

"Logan?" The two turned at the voice. Kendall confused on the random guy standing a few feet away and Logan gawking.

"D-dad? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I got a call in the middle of the night from Kelly telling me that you broke out! That's why!"

Kendall sunk away in his seat, suddenly finding the garden outside the window interesting.

"Where's Shannon and Bobby?"

"At home, I didn't want to inconvenience them with having to come all the way here."

"More like you she didn't want to come."

"Logan, let's not start this."

Logan huffed. "How'd you know I was over here?"

"I saw Kelly on the way in talking to one of the nurses. They told me you'd be here talking to some kid."

"His names Kendall!" Logan had no idea why he was defending Kendall from his dad. He barely knew the guy, but for some reason he felt like he had to.

"I don't really care, Logan. Right now _we_ need to talk."

"About?"

"Can we do this in private?" Frederick looked at Kendall and then back at Logan.

"No, let's do this here. You never had a problem saying what you thought in front of anyone no matter what the consequence."

His father sighed, pushing the anger aside and grabbing Logan. He dragged his son to the other side of the room. That didn't' stop Kendall from ease dropping.

"Why did you break out yesterday?"

"If you got a call from Kelly than you already know that!"

"I do, but why did you do it? You were so close to getting better."

"I'm not broken!"

"But you need to get fixed."

"Why?"

"Because…" He sighed. "this is getting too much for me Logan."

Logan stilled at that. "You hypocritical bastard." Logan growled out.

"Logan-"

"You promised!"

"What Logan? What did I promise?"

Logan could feel the tears ready to burst. His bottom lip quivered as he spoke. "That you'll never leave."

Frederick sighed. "I know that Logan, but this isn't easy for me."

"You think this is easy for me!? You think I like having to live in this place for nearly seven years!?"

"Logan-"

"Just go."

"Logan-"

"No, just go. I can see that I'm not welcomed in your new life. Just go and live the life you've always wanted."

"Log-"

"Go!"

Frederick looked at his son and sighed. Not saying a word he walked out of the commons area and out of the hospital, and most likely, out of Logan's life.

* * *

Kendall really wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Go over and be there for someone that was practically a stranger, or just walk away like he wasn't even there? He had no clue.

But after the third sniffle he thought "Fuck it." Pushing himself off his seat he walked over to Logan. Not giving the tiny brunet a chance to protest he wrapped his arms around Logan. He felt Logan stiffen at first, but after a second it was like a damn broke. Logan just let it all out, not giving a crap he was crying in someone he's only known for a few hours' arms.

But as soon as the crying started it stopped. He could understand why Logan was doing his best to stifle his crying. Who would want to be comforted by someone they just met? That would be insanely awkward.

Logan did one more sniffle and gently nudged Kendall's shoulder, silently telling him to let go.

"Nope." Kendall said, and tightened the hug. "Something I learned that seems to help when someone is down is to hug them until it gets awkward."

Logan squirmed in Kendall's hold, understanding where Kendall was coming from, but he still barely knew the guy.

"Kendall…"

"Nope, not awkward enough yet."

He propped his head on top of Logan's, smiling when Logan shook his head and snorted.

"You're heads really soft. Might wanna stay here for awhile."

"You know…" Logan trailed off. "If an orderly sees you holding me like this they'll have to escort you out of the hospital. No physical contact with patients unless it's in the visiting room."

"Kendall?" Kendall turned his head to the voice, letting his cheek lay on Logan's head instead of his chin.

"Hey, Ricardo."

The man looked befuddled at what he was seeing. Just that morning Kendall was screaming at Logan and now they're hugging? Those beers last night really messed with his head.

"What are you doing here? And why are you hugging Logan?" He looked at the two and saw Logan squirming in the hug, a slow blush rising in his cheeks. He tried to push Kendall away again but the blond just shut down his movements when he tightened his hands again and lowering them around Logan's waist.

"Awkward hug?"

Kendall nodded. "Awkward hug."

"And why are you giving Logan your patented awkward hug?" Ricardo walked over and stood in front of the two.

"Logie here," Kendall felt Logan flinch with the nickname. "Had a not so nice visitor and made him sad, so I'm doing my awkward hug."

"To make him better?"

"Yup."

"And right now all it's making me feel is incredibly uncomfortable."

"That means it's working."

Logan huffed, giving up on the idealistic idea of getting out of the hug anytime soon. "How long do these hugs last, pray tell?"

"Um, anywhere from two minutes to ten."

"God help me out of this hug…"

"God can't save you." Kendall smiled, looking at Ricardo. It seemed like his awkward hug was working on Logan. The smaller hasn't snuffled or shown any sadness for awhile now.

"I think he's better now, Kendall." Ricardo smirked at the two teens in front of him. Kendall acting as if hugging Logan this intimately wasn't anything new and Logan squirming with a tomato stained face.

Kendall sighed rather dramatically. "I think you're right." He let his arms fall and for a moment smiled when Logan didn't move away from him. That made Kendall feel… happy.

Once Logan registered that Kendall let go of him, which was a few seconds after he actually did Logan stepped back. The brunet looked up at Kendall and couldn't stop the smile growing on his face. Whether he wanted to admit it or not the hug did help.

"Thanks…"

Kendall shook his head smiling. "I do what I do." He patted Logan's shoulder. "Have to go home now. Got grounded for having alcohol at the party. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

Kendall smiled and walked off, waving as he walked away.

Logan stood there now knowing what to think of what recently conspired in front of his eyes. He practically disowned himself from his family and then Kendall swooped in and helped him feel better. The way Kendall made him forget about all the bad, even if it was only for a moment was nice. It made him feel almost… normal.

**Boss!**

Logan jumped at Dale's voice.

_Are you alright Logan?_

_**Yeah, um, where were you guys?**_

Logan could feel the way Dale and Kevin both shrugged.

_When you started to talk to Kendall it just got dark._

_**What?**_

**Yea! One minut' we 'ere with ya arguin' with ya pops and then poof, nothin'.**

"Logan, you ok?"

Logan looked at Ricardo, absently nodding. "Yeah, just thinking…" He pointed at the hallway that led to the patient rooms. "I'm going back to my room to read."

Logan walked off not waiting for Ricardo to answer. With that new information it sent his mind reeling. He couldn't understand it all now, but he knew one thing.

When Kendall was around him Dale and Kevin weren't.

* * *

_I had no idea I was going to update this story so soon! But I did it anyways!_

_Other stuff. Um, most likely won't be able to update Asset today. To be honest I was pessimistic about this round of updates because of finals and then Thanksgiving. I thought it was a miracle that I was able to work on this one and At the End of and have them ready for today! I'm working on At the End of right now. The chapters done but I just have to go through it and edit it, yay, that'll be fun. But yeah, I was overwhelmed with school and stuff and couldn't finish all three updates for today. But hey, two updates are better than none. Right? I feel like it is._

_OH! ALMOST FORGOT. I have a Tumblr! The link is on my profile page. Go and like it and stuff or follow, or join, or whatever you do on Tumblr to look at my stuff. I'm still trying to understand it and only recently figured out how to put my work on there. SO yeah! Go and follow, join, click, like, etc!  
_

_OH! Do y'all like my cover arts for my stories? I made them all. I like the one for this story the most.  
_


	4. My New Mommy

I'm just going to say this and let y'all enjoy the new chapter: I HATE WEDDINGS AND BIRTHDAYS.

* * *

**My New Mommy**

"Logan, I want you to meet Shannon."

A thirteen year old Logan looked at his dad holding hands with the strange women he's never met. Logan knew was something off the second he saw the two walk in hand in hand. The only other time he saw his dad hold hands with someone was his mom.

"Hi, who are you exactly?"

Shannon moved her striking blonde hair out of her face and smiled.

"I'm very close to your father."

Logan wanted to roll his yes at the obvious.

"I can see that." His bored look pointed at their hands. "But _what_ are you to my dad?"

She smiled at the question. She separated her hand from Frederick's and showed Logan her left hand. On it was an engagement ring.

"I'm your dads soon to be wife, and your new mom."

* * *

"You're failing."

"What?" Kendall felt as if all his hard work came crumbling down.

"Yes, you have a 50 after the last test."

"50!? I thought I did good!"

Kendall's history teacher sighed and looked up at the blond. "When I graded your test you were getting the first few questions all correct, but after the first ten it spiraled down."

"What'd I get on the test?"

He sighed, getting ready for one of his students who were on the hockey team to start freaking out. He's only known Kendall for the few months since school started but he could already tell that the blond was beyond passionate about hockey. It seemed like the only reason that he did the school work was because if he didn't he couldn't play hockey. But after Halloween he noticed that Kendall seemed to get distracted. One minute he was paying attention to a lecture about the Presbyterian Age and the next he zoned out.

"A 25."

"25!?"

Kendall dropped his back pack on the classroom floor and started pacing around the classroom.

"H-how?"

"Recently you have seemed... distracted."

_Logan._

That was the first reason to why he's been so distracted at school. Since his apology to Logan and then fight with his dad last week, Kendall couldn't help but be distracted. Something about Logan just made him want to talk to the short brunet all the time.

It didn't matter that he had two others consciousnesses in his head. That didn't stop Kendall from screaming at Logan the first time. This time though, it wasn't just about screaming. He wanted to get to know Logan. Become friends even, and that's what been distracting Kendall so much.

It was easier said than done. Camille had a head start in the whole being friends with Logan thing then Kendall. She had years prior to his break in insanity to get to know the brunet. Then years post the break to adjust to the multiple personalities.

"I think it's best for you to get a tutor to help you on the makeup test I'm going to have you take and also get ready for next week's test."

Kendall stopped his pacing. "Tutor?" He said with dread.

"Yes, a tutor is the best to fix the situation you are in. Also, I am not going to put the test grade in the system; if I do your couch will see and we both know you don't want that. The second he sees you're failing he'll bench you."

"Right, thanks." Kendall smiled in relief. Now all he has to do is find someone to tutor him.

"Your make up test is next week. You have until then to find a tutor or else I'm sorry to say, you won't be playing hockey this season."

Kendall nodded, grabbed his backpack off the floor, and walked out of the classroom.

"Look it's the fag!"

Kendall glared at Jett. After Jett was taken home and the issue with Logan cleared up Jett gave Kendall hell every second they met. The funny thing though was that Kendall didn't care. He had to care about Jett's opinion for his words to hurt, and he didn't. The only reason he invited Jett was because Jo was somewhat friends with him, but after what happened to Camille and then the whole school finding out the majority of the student body shunned him. The girls especially.

Every single person that now hated Jett even more couldn't understand why Camille didn't press any charges. Only her close net of friends knew the real reason. She didn't want to involve Logan with the police and her mind was somewhere else after she was assaulted. Luckily Jett didn't press charges against Logan. Something about losing his popularity status if people found out that he was nearly beaten by a nut case or something.

"Hey, Jett!"

The two turned to the voice down the hall. Jett physically paled at Camille while Kendall smiled.

Since the sexual assault Camille has made Jett's world a living shit. Going to the point where she gave him his own bruises, and just like Logan he didn't do anything because he didn't want people to know that a girl beat him. She grabbed her backpack off her shoulder and opened one of the front pockets.

"Look what my dad got me after our... _altercation._"

Kendall gaped at the black device in her hand. Jett started to tremble, regretting ever trying to have sex with the crazy chick in front of him.

"Get anywhere near my friend again or call him a name and I'll taze your balls right off."

The air crackled around the tazer as she pressed the button.

Never try and mess with Camille.

Jett nodded furiously at the threat. "Kendall, Kendall who? I don't know a Kendall."He turned on his heel and ran down the hall away from the cackling girl stabbing the air with her tazer.

She stabbed the air a few more times until she was sure he wouldn't come back.

"You're just as crazy as Logan."

"Nah," she put the tazer back in her back pack. "I'm worse."

* * *

Shannon led her drunken husband to their shared bedroom. He was making it incredibly difficult to move him when he was acting like dead weight.

"Fred, at least make an attempt to move and not make me do all the work."

"Wha's da poin'? I... 'bandoned my son. Don' deserve ta be calle' a fatha."

She kicked the door open with her foot. Practically falling when her husband did become the dead weight she feared.

"You really need to stop drinking so much when you're in a foul mood. Not good for Bobby to see you like that."

She stood with her husband in front of the door and got ready to lay him down gently when she heard the sound of their one year old crying.

"You know what?" She put her hands up, affectively letting go of her husband and watched him fall onto the bed with a yelp.

"It looks like I have to go fix this mess you got in with your son-slash-my step son."

"Ya know he doesn't like ya so much." Frederick mumbled into the bed.

"After I talk to him he'll see that even if you think it's best to give up on him that I don't want that to happen, and that I truly care about him." She walked to the dresser where her purse was. "I'll call in sick for you and I'll be taking a short plane ride to Minnesota." She grabbed her purse and went to her sons' room to bring him along.

"Don't wait up!"

* * *

Jo walked out of the school, immediately seeing her group of friends laughing at Carlos being chased by the girls' lacrosse team. She walked up to them just in time to see Carlos get tackled to the ground.

"What did he do this time?"

Lucy was the first to sober up. "He said that the only reason he was in the girls locker room was because he thinks that the girls get two ply toilet paper instead of one like the boys, and not because he was trying to sneak a peek."

Jo opened her mouth to call her friend stupid but shut it when she saw Kendall's small glare. They made eye contact; he huffed, and looked away.

"Come on Kendall, I said I was sorry."

The blond ignored her and took out his phone.

"I thought it would have been better if your mom knew!"

"It was," he replied "but that still didn't give you the right to tell her before I was ready."

"From what it looked like you never were going to be, and from what I remember, technically, I wasn't the first one to out you in front of everyone!"

James put his hands on Camille's and Lucy's shoulders and walked them down the sidewalk. He was not ready for him or the others to be thrown under the bus in this fight.

"Unlike you, Logan had a perfectly reasonable explanation."

"What was it?"

"It wasn't Logan who outed me. Dale did!" Kendall shoved his phone back in his pocket.

The only reason he was still at school after his off period was because he was going to get something to eat with Carlos and James. Right now he wished he would have canceled that. Going out with James and Carlos would only elongate his grounding from two weeks to a month, but his mom was working a late shift today and Katie was staying at school late for a club. Kendall couldn't just give up an opportunity like that to get out of the house.

"And look, no one cares that you're gay. Yes, maybe a few girls were disappointed by that fact but no one here is dumb enough to make fun or hurt you because you're gay. They all know that you would beat them to a pulp with James and Carlos' help!"

"I don't care. You betrayed my trust. That's something I can't easily forgive."

She huffed, wanting to stomp her foot like a five year old but refrained. "Then what can I do for you to forgive me?"

"Pay my gas for two months."

The lack of hesitation or pause told her that Kendall thought of this already. She wanted to disagree, so much. But this was Kendall! They've been friends for so long and she already hated that she out there friendship in jeopardy.

"Uh, deal."

* * *

"How is he?"

Jennifer smiled sadly at Logan sitting in the chair next to the bed. Ever since Logan came back and the incident with his dad he has been coming to the infirmary and see how the man he put in a coma is. No matter how much everyone and Kevin reassured him that it wasn't his fault this sense of guilt had even creeping in his mind.

"Luckily he woke up yesterday completely lucid."

Jennifer hated seeing someone she's seen grow up beat himself up like this. With all the other crap that was thrown onto him just made him far more unstable then before. His father leaving without a word after their fight. If he would truly leave Logan to grow up in the system without any reassurance is hard, and then having all the restrictions Logan spent years getting lifted off placed back after a slip up. Logan was suffering more than any teenager should.

"That's good. Did he know what happened?"

She was astounded by the way he could hold himself together so well after all that's happened to him. But growing up in a place where he couldn't truly be himself took credit for that. Seeing someone who always had to be in check with their emotions was torturous. To have to keep yourself calm and if you ever gave into the temptation of the other minds was a strenuous and complicated thing.

"Kelly told him everything and he said to thank you for stopping him."

"Even though I put him in a coma?"

"He wasn't too happy about that but understood the circumstances."

Logan nodded and stood up. "I'm going to go have lunch with Mark."

Jennifer nodded and looked back at the man's chart.

Logan walked to the door and opened it, ready to leave but stopped.

"Jennifer, I know this might be inappropriate to ask, but please be more lenient on Kendall with his grounding. I know it's not my place to ask this but he... helped."

She nodded. "I'll take that into advice. Now go eat before Mark thinks you broke out again."

Logan laughed and walked out of the room. Immediately the eyes of orderlies in the hall were on him as he walked down the hall. One of the many restrictions that were reset onto Logan was that he had to he watched throughout the entire day. Before it was 24/7 but Kelly thought that was too excessive since Logan had better control over his personalities.

**Boss, 'urry up. Starvin as fuck 'ere.**

_I swear Dale; you're just like Ricardo's brother sometimes. Always hungry for anything and everything._

**'ey! We 'aven't 'ad anythin ta eat at all today!**

_And yet it seems like you are the only one who has seemed to notice._

Logan walked out of the hall into the small cafeteria and saw Mark sitting at a table with two trays of food.

**That cause boss 's always mopy and ya too ingnant ta see.**

_Did you just call me ignorant? Me of all people, ignorant? Ha, don't make me laugh at the redundancy in that sentence. _

"Hey, Logan. Got you your lunch."

"Thanks." Logan sat down and looked down at the food.

**Redundad' my as-SPAGHETTI!**

Logan flinched at the intensity of Dale's voice. He forgot that the three of them may share an undying love of Snickers, but Dale has an unusual wanting for anything related to Spaghetti.

"Soooo, how are you?"

That stopped Logan from biting into the spaghetti an inch from his mouth making Dale whine. Mark hasn't asked Logan how he was since four days ago right before his session with Kelly. After the session Mark made it his job to talk to Logan about anything excluding his emotional state.

"What happened?"

"What? Nothing?" Mark chuckled and averted his gaze.

**Bitch lyin'.**

_It does seem like he is hiding something._

"We may have only known each other for a little over a week, but I can tell when something is off. Now, what happened? Why are you suddenly asking that?"

Mark sighed. "Kelly asked me to check up on you more. Since what happened with your dad she's worried, and seeing that I'm around you for the majority of the day she asked for me to keep an eye on you."

"Mark, I'm fine. Really, I am. You just have to fake it till you make it."

"That sounds oddly sexual, but not the point. What's got her worried is the lack of a reaction after the fight with your dad."

"I'm fine. Can we just eat and talk about something else?"

Mark sighed. He could tell that Logan shut him out about this.

"Fine, how about the last Harry Potter book you're reading?"

* * *

"What do you mean you forgot your keys? Shouldn't they be chained to your car keys?"

Kendall huffed and dug through his back pack. He can't believe that he found out he's failing history and forgot his keys to his house inside with no way to get in their. Katie was right, how could he forget his keys. Logan. Like his excuse to failing history Logan was his excuse as to why he forgot his keys. In the mornings he usually ran on autopilot and the days after meeting Logan were no exception.

He was astounded that he arrived to school in one piece most days after all the late night sessions of Call of Duty, but the more he thought of Logan the more brain fart moments he had. Not wanting to sound like a bad big brother but he almost forgot Katie at home that very morning too. Got an earful about how much he's an idiot he is from her after coming back and picked her up.

"I got one of those cool little sleeves that you put on a key and I had to take my key off the keychain to put it on. Guess I forgot to put it back on this morning."

She rolled her eyes and walked back down the steps to Kendall's car. "Come on, we're going to get moms keys since you were being an idiot."

Kendall looked up and saw Katie open the passenger and hop back in. He sighed and left his back pack in the empty plant pot they had next to the door.

"Fine!"

He felt like such an airhead, and what bothered him the most wasn't that he forgot his keys or that he almost forgot his little sister. It was that all of this was the cause of a person he's only talked to three times. Technically only one, the other two were spent yelling at the guy and almost having to tackle him to the ground.

"Kendall."

"Yeah?"

"Turn on the car."

He blinked and looked down at the steering wheel. Now it was just frustrating.

"Right."

He turned the ignition on and reversed out of the parking spot. Why was Logan taking up so much of his thought process? No matter how much he rattled inside that head of his he couldn't figure out the answer.

Maybe it was because he interrupted the Halloween party of the year? Sure that sounded plausible, but that couldn't be it. From all the gossip around the school even though Logan crashed the party, and with the help of Jett ended it early it was still as he phrased it "epicness personified."

Maybe it was because a crazy kid grew up in the raise of his mom? That could be it. She could have told Logan all the embarrassing things that have happened to both Katie and himself. That sounded far more rational. For all he knew she could have told him about the time Kendall was four and thought the very plant pot where he left his backpack in was a "potty."

"Kendall."

"Yeah?"

"We're here."

He blinked and his eyes widened at the sight of the psychiatric hospital in front of his car.

"What has been with you lately? You've been spacing out a lot."

"Sorry." He mumbled and shut the car off. "I've had a lot on my mind lately." The two got out of his car and he locked it.

"Like what?"

He sighed. "I have a 50 in history."

"Sucks for you." She said as the double doors slid open and they saw the front desk in front of them.

"Yeah, now I need a tutor for the makeup test next week."

"Do you know anyone who can help?"

He shook his head. "Jo, Camille and Lucy take a different history class and you know it's not worth trying to ask James or Carlos for help."

"Hello, can I help you?"

The two looked at the women sitting at the front desk smiling at them.

"Yeah, can you tell me where the Presbyterian Church can be traced too?"

"I, uh, no. I'm sorry."

Kendall sighed. "Worth a try." He turned to Katie and the two burst out laughing. Just as his mind was finally pulling itself from the grasp of Logan and why he takes up so much of his thought process he was pulled back in.

"Scotland."

Katie was the first to stop laughing because unlike her idiot of her brother she actually knew the answer, and to her surprise so did whoever just answered it.

It only took Kendall a few seconds to realize whose voice that was. He sobered quickly and looked passed the front desk and saw Logan being escorted by two large orderlies.

"Logan."

It seemed like luck was on his side. That was the exact moment his mom walked around the same corner Logan turned.

"Excuse me." Kendall bent over the front desk and grabbed two visitor passes. Ignoring the receptionists "Hey!" he gave one to Katie and ran down the short distance to his mom and Logan.

"Kendall, Katie, what are you two doing here?" Jennifer looked back and fourth from her kids searching her mind for any reason why they were their and not at home.

Logan stood back and smiled.

Kendall gave Logan a quick wave which the brunet returned then looked back to Jennifer. "Mom, can we borrow your house keys?"

"Why?"

Katie gestured to Kendall. "Cause he's a dunderhead."

"I thought you kept them with your car keys?"

"I did, I just, uh, can I tell you later?"

She saw the subtle antsieness and the way he was forcing his eyes to stay on her instead if Logan. If she didn't know any better she would have said Kendall was a mess because of Logan.

"Sure."

"Great, Katie go with mom and get the keys."

"Wait, is this the Logan that outed you?" She pointed at him with an amused brow raised up.

"Yes, now go." Kendall not so subtly pushed Katie to their mom.

Katie wanted to retaliate but figured t would be best to tease Kendall about this later.

"What are you doing here?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "I live here."

"Right." _Smooth._ "I meant what are you doing out of the patient wing?"

"I just got done with a session with Kelly." Logan showed him the large thick book in his hand. "She gave me this book too." Logan showed Kendall the spine of the book. In big thick black lettering it said Wizard's First Rule.

"Do you want us to take you to the visitor room or sense this boy knows Jennifer would you like to continue this in the activity room?"

Logan looked over at Kendall with a hopeful look. "The activity room?"

Kendall smiled with a nod. "Sure."

"So what's with the 24/7 bodyguards?" Kendall looked up at the two orderlies leading them to the patients' wing; a little envious by the huge muscles these two seemed to be growing on their bodies.

Logan sighed and gripped his book tighter. "Since I broke out they put a lot of these old restrictions I spent the past few years getting lifted."

"Like what?" They stood in front of two double doors and waited for a man through a small window to buzz them through.

"The first obviously is being followed around by orderlies throughout the majority of the day."

"Why not have Ricardo follow you around? From what I know you two are friends."

"He only works here part time. Right now he's at school doing a mid-semester final for his chemistry class."

"Oh."

Logan nodded and thanked the two orderlies when they reached the activity room. They nodded and left.

"Why aren't they watching you right now?"He asked as they sat down at the same table they sat at when Logan's father showed up.

"This room is always monitored, whether it's by an orderly standing guard or by the cameras."

"Oh, ok. So tell me Logie." He saw the slight flinch. "How did you know the answer to my question?"

Logan smiled and held up the book Kelly gave him. "Books." He simply said.

"You read about the Presbyterian church in a book?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "I had an interest in Scotland so Kelly bought me a book about it history. Enough about me. You seem to know a lot about me and yet I barely know anything about you."

"Well, I'm Kendal Knight, I'm sixteen, and gay."

Logan looked unamused. "How about information that isn't obvious?"

Kendall laughed. "I'm on the hockey team..." _Crap._ "Well, probably not for long."

"Why?"

He groaned and sat back in his chair and looked out the window to the small garden. "I'm majorly failing History."

"With what?"

"50." He mumbled.

Logan leaned back and let out a whistle. "Wow."

"Yup-wait!" Why didn't Kendal think of this before. Most likely because he didn't know Logan was a genius until just a few seconds ago. "Are you like 'home-schooled' or something here?"

Logan shook his head. "Graduated 'home-schooling' in the middle of the summer."

"Then you can teach me!"

"What?" Was he smart enough to tutor Kendall? Sure he read a lot of books- some even text books- but did he know the necessary subjects that Kendall needed help in? History was a broad topic to teach and he only knew so much about the Presbyterian Age from the book about Scotland.

"Yeah! You probably know everything I need help in! You can tutor me!"

Logan looked away. "I don't know."

"Come on! Look," he jumped out of his seat and knelt in front of Logan. "I'm begging you! I need someone to tutor me and James and Carlos can't help!" He out his hands together in a praying fashion and proceeded to repeat please over and over, attracting the attention of others in the activity room.

Logan squirmed in his seat from all the sudden attention. First he was known as the boy who could crack at any second and now he was the one making other boys beg on their knees. He would have laughed at the sexual innuendo if he wasn't embarrassed by Kendall's actions.

"Fine! Fine, just get off your knees already."

"You're the best!" Kendall jumped off his knees and tackled Logan into a hug. Logan stilled at the hug. What was with Kendall hugging him so much? Was he soft like a teddy bear or something?

"Hey! Get off Logan!"

The two in the hug craned their necks in the hug and saw Mark stalking up to them. Kendall slipped from the hug when he saw the same stylized red streaks as Lucy's.

"Mark?" Kendall questioned.

The small fleeting anger left Mark when he saw that it was Kendal hugging Logan. Now he was confused.

"What are yo-are you a patient here?"

Mark nodded and walked up to the two. "Didn't Lucy tell you guys?"

"No!"

"Oh, well yeah. Went all suicidal and was admitted two weeks ago."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Seeing that his conversation with Kendall would most likely continue later on he stood up and walked out of the Activity room to go put his book in his room. The second he walked out of the room he was met with an exhausted but relieved Ricardo.

"Was the exam that hard?" Logan asked.

Ricardo sighed and nodded. "That test was a killer. Took me four hours to finish a 60 questioned portion and write a short essay about the importance for a human body to maintain homeostasis."

"Without homeostasis, cells within an organelle or certain enzymes can become misshapen or even become damaged. If an enzyme is damaged, it can no longer catalyze other molecules. Without being able to catalyze certain molecules to another form of molecule your body needs, your body can break down causing you to die."

Ricardo gawked, his jaw barely hanging onto its hinges. "You just, like, summarized what took me five pages to write in one breath."

Logan shrugged with a sheepish grin. "You know I read a lot."

"Yeah, but Biology?"

Another shrug. "I wanted to be a doctor a few months back so Kelly got me a few medical and biology books, but I can't really be a doctor if I'm mentally ill."

Ricardo clamped his mouth shut and simply nodded. He knew that talking about Logan's 'mental status' always brought down the brunet. When he found that out he made sure to not comment about it at all.

"Kelly wants to see you." He said deciding it was best to change the subject.

Logan looked at him confused. "Why? I already had my session with her today." He showed Ricardo his brand new book. "Even have a book to prove it."

"I know, but she said it was really important."

Logan sighed with a nod. "Can you put my book in my room at least?"

"Sure, this guy will take you to Kelly's office." Ricardo gestured behind Logan and that was when he finally took notice of one of the many large burly orderlies he's come to know over the past week.

Logan handed Ricardo his new book and waved his friend goodbye. He looked up at the orderly and sighed. "Let's do this. I really want to read that book."

With a nod the orderly led Logan out of the patient wing and passed the front entrance. When passing through he saw Katie sitting near the entrance with her phone out texting very animatedly and the receptionist watching her with hawk eyes. From that alone Logan saw that Jennifer told Katie to wait for Kendall and for the receptionist to watch her.

He turned back and walked the short distance to Kelly's new office. He stood in front of the door and knocked on it. The orderly waited until the two heard a "Come in" and walked away with a nod to Logan.

Logan turned the knob and walked into the new office. He was still astounded by the large room. It was twice the size of her old one and she had new furniture? Logan didn't want to be rude at first but that couch from before was hard as a rock. He could never get comfortable, but her new one he's had trouble staying awake on. The softness alone made him drowsy after a few minutes of sitting.

The first thing Logan could tell though was that he and Kelly weren't alone. He saw a woman with striking blonde hair facing away from him in the seat across from Kelly's desk.

"Logan." Kelly looked up, her face was stuck between reluctance and determined.

The women turned around and Logan could feel the anger he's worked so hard on pushing down for the past week rise and push him over the edge.

"Shannon."

* * *

"I'm so yelling at Lucy for not telling anyone that you were in here!"

Mark shook his head at the boy his sisters secretly had a crush on for the longest time. "Don't, she didn't want to trouble anyone with what happened."

"Yeah, but come on! We've known her for forever and you too!" Kendall flailed his hand at Mark. "We may have not been close but you were still like family to us! My mom has been buying you and Lucy Christmas presents for the past three years! OF course we want to know if something happened to you." Kendall stopped his ranting. "MOM." He nearly shouted getting the attention of the patients again. "She's known you've been here for two weeks-!"

"And I told her not to tell anyone anything!" Mark interrupted before Kendall started another one of his infamous rants. "She and Logan both have been telling me what's been happening the past week and I didn't want to pile the shit on even more."

Kendall sighed. "I get that, but-"

"Logan! Get back here!"

The two turned away from their interrupted conversation in time to see a teary eyed Logan run past the Activity room away from Kelly, a blonde woman, and a few orderlies.

"NO! Just leave me alone!" He quickly turned around a hallway and away from them.

Kendall and Mark looked each other and without having to say anything they got up from the table and made their way over Kelly and the group.

"Kelly, what happened?"

Kelly looked at the two and frowned. "This is Janet." She gestured to the distraught blonde standing next to her. "Logan's step-mom."

"Oh." Mark said in a near gasp. Kendall looked at him but wasn't sure why he said it in that tone. He knew that Logan and his dad were fighting, but it seemed like Mark knew more than he did.

"Yes, she came here to try and smooth things over with Logan and his father-"

"But I think I just made it worse." She looked down and sighed. "Kelly, can you give him this?" She took out a note from her pocket and gave it to Kelly. "I was thinking something like this might happen so I made a note just as a precaution." She looked at a clock on the wall. "I have to get back to the hotel I checked in. The nursery there is about to close and I need to get Bobby and head back to Chicago."

She looked at Kendall and Mark. "It seems like you two are close with him. Just… tell him that I love him dearly and that his father does too. We'll never leave him." She didn't wait for a response. She turned and made her way to the front entrance and back to Chicago.

Kelly grasped at the note and put it in her white coat. "Mark, Kendall, can you two help us search for Logan? He can't leave the hospital but he's been here longer than most, so he knows his way around every nook and cranny."

"Sure."

"Yeah."

* * *

**Boss… boss… BOSS!**

_Dale, stop your screaming! As you can see he's not in the mood to talk. We need to give him some time._

**Che, fine.**

Logan was grateful that the two in his head finally got his message and became silent. After Shannon popping up he all the rage he held in simply burst. He didn't know he could get _that_ angry, and to a women he's only met a handful of times throughout the past three years.

"Logan!? Logan, are you over here?"

Logan's head snapped up from in between his knees and looked up at the door. On the other side of the closet door he could hear Kendall hastily checking through the vacant patient rooms and calling out to him every few seconds.

He wiped the few stray tears from his cheeks with the hell of his hands and called out, "Kendall."

"LOGAN? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Logan almost chuckled at the freaked out tone Kendall was using. Most likely trying to figure out where he was in the vacant hall.

"ARE YOU IN A VENT?"

Logan shook his head with a chortle. "No, the closet." He called out.

He heard Kendall shuffling around and then the doorknob jiggle. Not a second later it swung open and Logan had to cover his eyes at the bright hallway light.

"Logan!" Before he had a chance to recover from the bright lights he was enveloped in a tight hug. "We've been looking for you for like an hour. Kelly is this close to calling the police."

"I'm sorry." He said in the hug, hiding his face in Kendall's chest. "I was… I couldn't handle her being here."

"It's alright. My mom was helping me look for you but had to take Katie home cause it was getting late, but she told me why you did that."

"And why's that?"

Kendall knew the hug should have ended a few seconds ago but he was just so comfortable and from the looks of it so was Logan, and, he liked hugging Logan. Not because Logan was a boy and Kendall just happened to be gay, it was because it felt right just hugging Logan in general.

"She told me that you were never close with her especially when you found out that she was getting married to your dad."

"They just came in one day and told me." He said in the hug, feeling the anger rising. "They didn't ease me in like they should. Just, bam, I'm getting a new mom in nine to twelve months."

Kendall tightened his hold when he heard the anger in Logan's voice. "I get it. I really do. One time when I was fourteen my mom told me and Katie she was in a relationship with this dude for the past four months and it was getting serious. Me and Katie weren't really happy with it. Not the dude, he was cool, but that she didn't tell us sooner. Let's just say their relationship fizzled really fast after that."

Kendall finally felt his time holding Logan was up and pulled away. Logan went back to resting his head on the top of his knees, and Kendall squished himself right next to him in the tiny broom closet.

"She took him away from me." Logan sniffed and hid his face in between his knees.

"What?"

"My dad was the last family I had after my mom died and she took him away from me."

Kendall could hear Logan's voice breaking and weakening at the threat of more tears. "You're not alone." Kendall simply said, placing a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Yes I am! My dad doesn't want anything to do with me and she came here to rub that in my face! I'm going to be here alone for the rest of my life."

"You have me."

Logan looked up confused at Kendall. "I barely know you."

"Yeah, but we're going to become friends."

"Friends?"

"Well, I thought it should be a good idea since you're gonna tutor me, and that way if she and your dad do leave you-" which Kendall knows if a false after his short introduction to Shannon. "-then I'll be here."

"I guess..."

"What, you don't want to be?"

"No! I do, I just. I haven't had a new friend in a while. Let alone a friend my age."

"Well, you got me now."

Logan wiped the stray tear and smiled at Kendall.

"So it's a deal. We're friends?"

Logan stuck his hand out to shake Kendall's and lock in the deal. "Deal." Kendall looked down at the hand and gave Logan a "really?" look. He shoved the hand out of the way and pulled Logan in a hug.

"Deal, we're officially friends."

* * *

Ok, so Friday I was going to update Asset and At the End of. I was about to get on my computer and do it when my sister called me and said she'll pay me thirty bucks to go to a wedding with her. I was like "Why the hell not. I'll just update them when I get back." Didn't get back home until like two in the morning and passed out the second I fell on my bed. Not before I left my phone in my jacket which I left at coat check (if you don't know this then you should know that I have my latest writing all on my phone, like the latest finished chapters to Asset and At the End of on it). They lost my jacket for like the entire night when I remembered I left my phone in it, and right when I was going to call it quits they found it. So i went home and passed out completely forgetting about updating.

When I woke up the next morning I woke up rather late to a call telling me I was supposed to go to my cousins for a birthday. I got ready in a hurry, again forgetting about updating. When I got there I was having fun sense it was an older crowd of family instead of just little kids. I saw that one of my cousins who was around five or six completely bored so I gave her my phone to play with. When I got it back she accidentally deleted the two chapters of Asset and At the End of. I was this close to chewing her out, but then I remembered, she's six. So I went home and went through all my emails to see if I emailed any of it to myself. I had the begging of the first two saved and that was it. I was like, "fuck." So I can't update those two any time soon. I was lucky though that I had like 80% of this done, so I just spent the rest of the typing out the last tidbits and editing and refining as best I could, which was hard because I had a lot of family stuff to do because it's Christmas eve.

Sorry for those waiting for Asset and At the End of, you'll have to wait a little longer now that I have to retype those two chapters again. But yay at the same time for all those waiting for an update to The Snicker Bar Lover! Review and stuff while I play with my pretty new Christmas toy from myself to myself. That sounded sexual, but it wasn't meant to be! It's av dock for my mp3 so I can watch and listen to everything on my flat screen tv in surround sound! Yeah... review!


	5. Cookie Cake for the Non-Birthday Boy

**Cookie Cake for the Non-Birthday Boy**

"Logan, happy birthday!"

A seven year old Logan jolted awoke from his mothers jubilated cries at- he looked at the clock hanging on the wall- six in the morning. "Mommy, why are you waking me up so early?" He yawned tiredly and rubbed his droopy eyes.

She looked down at him and smiled. "Because, it's your birthday silly!"

It took Logan's brain a few seconds to wrap around the date and his birth. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. "It is!" He jumped out of bed and successfully landed on his feet without getting caught in the blanket like he always did.

"Guess what we're going to have today?"

"Fun!"

"And why is that?"

He threw his arms in the air. "Because I'm the birthday boy!"

* * *

"Logan! Wake up!"

"AH!" Logan jolted awake and fell out of his small twin bed and onto the ground with a subtle thud and a now bruised forehead.

**Who da **_**fuck**_** woke me up from m' beau'y sleep?**

_You would first have to have a face to even have a chance of being called 'beautiful.'_

**No one asked ya!**

"You ok there bud?"

Logan stuck up a shaky thumbs up. "Great." He groaned out. "Forehead broke my fall."

"Great, now hurry up. They're serving eggs in the cafeteria today!"

Logan completely forgot of Mark's unhealthy obsession with eggs. Where Logan's addiction lied in Snicker Bars, Mark's lied in something a bit more odd. The ungrown fetus' of chickens in any shape or form as long as they were cooked.

He heard Mark's heavy footsteps out of the room and most likely down to the cafeteria. Logan stuck his hands under him and pushed upwards and looked around the room with half lidded eyes that screamed for sleep. His eyes caught sight of the sun barely breaking through the barred window and sighed.

**Boss, stop feelin' like crap.**

_Yes, because Logan can just shut off the emotions you never once in your life experienced. Don't listen to Dale. You have every right to feel the way you do._

**Ya mean guilty an' shit?**

_No, conflicted._

Logan sat up and looked at the night stand wedged between the two twin beds and sighed. After Kendall found him and a few minutes of comfort the two headed back to the others. There was a light chasting from Kelly, but other than that Logan was left practically unscathed from his little run away attempt. He thought it was mostly because Kendall was there.

When the two were walking back to the others Kendall was talking very animatedly and loudly about coming every day after school for a study session with Logan once he was ungrounded. Kelly must've heard the two because when they walked up to her she had a smile on her face. Logan was positive Kelly didn't place any more restrictions on him was because in her mind Logan was finally branching out. In a way, he was. It wasn't the most recreational way but it worked.

Tutoring someone and becoming friends with them was a major deal for Logan seeing that most of his friends were half a decade older than he. That meant that he only had- from what Kendall told him about his grounding- two weeks to brush up on History, Algebra and Physics. He was smart, but remembering every single thing about those subjects are difficult when he has books about adventure that keep him more interested. Not some text book. Sure he reads a text book every now and then but it wasn't like that was all he read throughout the day.

That would be a problem though. After a goodbye from Kendall with a hug included, Kelly gave him the note his she devil of a step-mom left behind. Giving a quick thanks he went back to his shared room with Mark and eyed the crumpled up piece of paper for a good hour before he caved.

He wished he didn't.

She poured her heart and soul into that note and it made him feel like an immense jerk. For the past three years he treated Shannon like some cheap, crappy imitation of his mother. An imitation that would never be on par with the mother he loved, but after reading the note he knew she was already on the same level his deceased mother was.

She cared for him for all these years whether or not it was requited. Shannon made it possible for Logan to see Bobby after he was born. Sure Skype may have not been the best method to see his new baby brother for the first time but it was better than anything. When he read the part where she told him that she's been giving Kelly the money for books and will keep doing so no matter what happens he died a little inside.

"Logan!" He heard Mark's voice and looked up at the door. It swung open and Mark stood at the door with a small glare. "Come on! Eggs!"

Logan nodded with a smile. "I'll be there in a sec."

"Just hurry up!" Mark was out the door without another glance.

What killed him more was what today was.

**Boss, ya know what day 't is, righ'?**

"Yeah, I do."

_Don't let the day of her death bring you down._

Logan nodded distantly as his mind started to think of what he had to do for the day, but he knew no matter how hard he tried he would still think of her and her death.

* * *

"Move it fag!" An arm impatiently jerked Kendall out of the way, making him eat locker.

"Ow..."

Kendall had no idea why he didn't fight back. He had enough pride, vibrato and strength to give that guy his own broken ribs but the anger never came. Maybe it was because he didn't care. Maybe it was because he knew after high school all this small yet sudden bullying about his sexuality would become nonexistent in the real world.

"Say that to my friend again and I'll skin your ass!"

Maybe it was because Camille seemed to love fighting his battles now.

"Yeah, you better run!"

The sight of the guy running down the hall away from a chasing Camille made Kendall smile.

"You alright?"

He looked to his left and saw Lucy leaning against the lockers with a smirk. "Yeah, expected stuff like that when Logan outed me."

"I should kick his butt for that." Lucy grumbled and would glare at anyone who would look at Kendall weird, but what astounded her was how much Kendall didn't give a fuck. It seemed like all of the abrupt bullying didn't faze him in the slightest. It may have been rare already, but the few times seemed to be when no one was around Kendall. The few times any of his friends were around though, there was hell to pay. From what she saw thought was that it didn't faze him in the slightest. She thought that anyone who recently came out would be in a world surrounded by stress from what others thought of them, but he wasn't. He truly didn't care.

"Don't, me and Logan have already talked about it, and he has other things he needs to worry about other than you kicking his butt."

"Right." She deflated at that. "Mark told me what happened with his dad and then what happened two days ago with his step-mom. Do you really think his dad really walked out on him like that?"

"Not sure. I was there but even I couldn't really tell, but by the way Logan reacted after that I think he did."

"Intense."

"Yeah, and speaking of Mark, why didn't you tell us that he was admitted into the psychiatric hospital?"

Lucy flinched. "Surprise?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Yeah, not the best surprise in the world. Why didn't you tell us?"

She sighed and glared at a random student in the hallway, causing them to stumble and drop their books.

"What was I supposed to say? That my brother went suicidal and tried to kill himself? I really didn't know what to say."

Kendall placed a hand on her shoulder. "That you were in trouble and hurt and needed some friends to talk to."

"Sorry, I guess. I didn't want you guys to worry, and it seemed like you had other stuff to worry about."

"Yeah, but as one of your closest friends I don't care if I'm swamped. I'll always make time for you guys."

A line like that made it harder for Lucy to get over this ridiculous crush over her gay friend.

"Kendall! Look! Camille got me this brand new back pack with this red stain on it!"

The two looked down the hall to see Carlos holding a backpack that looked oddly like the one of the guy that pushed Kendall into the locker in his best friends' hands. Camille was walking along Carlos with a smug grin.

"Uh, that's great."

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, especially sense that I needed a new back pack. The zipper to my old one broke. The only thing is that she said that someone dropped some paint on it."

Carlos sniffed the red stain.

"Smells like iron." Carlos shrugged. "I'll just put it in the washer or something when I get home."

"What did you do?" Lucy asked Camille.

Camille shrugged. "I skinned his ass."

"Come on Carlos, let's get that _paint_ washed off your new back pack." Lucy dropped an arm around the Latino's shoulder and pulled him down the hallway.

Kendall readjusted his back pack and looked at Camille and smiled. "So, how's it going? We haven't talked much sense you tackled me to ground and shook me over and over."

She chuckled and turned to her locker which wasn't that far from Kendall's. "Good, saw Logan yesterday and he told me what happened." He saw the small frown form on her face. "I wish he told me what had happened sooner, and with what today is" she shook her head. "it just makes things worse."

"What's today?"

She looked at Kendall, reluctant to tell him what today was. "Nothing." She said, the side of her that only wanted to protect Logan from the pain winning.

Kendall smirked and leaned against the lockers, looking at Camille with a smug face. "You know." He began getting her attention again. "I think I'll call my mom and Ricardo later and see how Logan's doing. You know, be friendly and all since he's going to tutor me when I get ungrounded."

She threw a glare in his direction. "You're an ass sometimes, you know that?"

He chuckled. "Only when I need to get something." His face hardened slightly. "Now, tell me what today is."

Camille sighed and did the same as Lucy did. She glared at someone so hard they tripped over their own feet. "Today is the day his mom died."

Kendall was taken back. "He… he didn't tell me when that happened. Too be honest I don't know why he's in the hospital, like, what caused him to get two personalities." Kendall let his mind ponder on that. He knew Logan had two personalities: Kevin and Dale. Logan has been living in the institute for the past six years since he was ten, his dad left the picture just a week ago, his mom's been dead since he was ten, and that he loved Snicker Bars. Other than that Kendall knew bupkis about Logan.

He didn't know when Logan's birthday is, what his favorite color is, and what made him go and be admitted into the institute for his multiple personalities. What a great way to start off being friends. Logan knew all these things about Kendall and Kendall only knew the stuff that other people have told him about the little psycho.

"He doesn't like talking about it." Camille said grabbing a book out of her locker and thinking of plans to distract Logan after school. "I usually come on those days and distract him the entire afternoon. My parents hated the air fare when I didn't live close but it was worth it for seeing Logan smile on such a sad day."

The bell rang and Camille looked around the hall as classes were dismissed. "I gotta go," she looked at Kendall "I know this might come out as rude but please don't try anything today. I don't know if he can handle anything on a day like this."

"I.." Kendall wanted to protest but sighed with a nod. "I won't do anything. I promise."

Camille nodded and headed off to her last class of the day. Kendall made sure she was out of sight and took out his phone and quickly typed a message.

_Can I ask you for a favor? ~Kendall_

* * *

Jennifer Knight sat on the couch with a book and a cup of hot chocolate ready to waste away her day off with a smutty book about falling in love with a man who was emotionally unavailable when Kendall walked through the front door with her favorite magazine in his hands. She looked at her son and sighed, looks like she'll have to read that smutty book later with the look he was giving her. She set down her book and looked at her son who was grinning sheepishly at her.

"Hey, mom?"

That tone made her want to role her eyes and give in. That sweet innocent tone still worked on her if Katie used it on her, and even now, if Kendall used it enough on her in a day it would make her cave.

She was ready to tell him that his month grounding would be lifted when he got home early from his off period. The main reason that she was cutting the grounding so short was not because she knew Kendall was sorry about the alcohol at the party. She knew he was. It was because of Logan.

When Logan asked her to be lenient on Kendall with his grounding she took it into consideration. Logan did have some leverage against her. Not the blackmail type but the type of leverage as in he earned a spot in her heart. After taking care of someone and watching them grow up for six years that tends to happen. His asking had a lot to do with cutting the grounding so short, and when Kendall found him a few days ago.

Kelly told her about overhearing Kendall and Logan talking about how Kendall was going to be tutored by the tiny genius. Yes, she was a tid-bit angry that Kendall didn't tell her about him failing history, but finding out that Logan would willingly tutor her son helped fix that. That just made it that much harder to be angry at her son.

"Yes, Kendall?"

"Can me and the guys go to the psychiatric hospital later?"

Her smile faltered at that. There were only two people that Kendall would talk to at the hospital: Logan and Mark. She knew what today was. She's been caring for Logan for six years; people have to give her credit. Knowing her son she knew what he was going to do the minute he walked through those double sliding doors.

"I don't know Kendall…"

"Come on, I know you know what today is! You've been his nurse for forever!"

"And that's why I'm not sure. He's always spontaneous on this certain day. I don't know if having a bunch of people he barely knows around him would be of any help with getting him through the day."

"But I already have that covered!" Kendall sat next to his mom placing the magazine on the coffee table. "And Camille told me she usually goes so it's not like he'll be around total strangers and Ricardo's probably there too!"

"Yes, but days like these he only likes having Camille around. The one time she didn't Dale made it a point to be out the entire day and not let anyone near him."

"But Camille will be there, and I have this plan all ready just in case he gets suspicious."

"What is this plan?"

Kendall smiled, that glint Jennifer sees every time Kendall comes up with a plan sparkling in his eyes.

"We're not going to see Logan."

"Oh, then who?"

"Mark."

* * *

Ricardo was on cloud nine. He got his results back early that morning about his mid-semester final. The test results alone made him forget about what today was and walk around with the largest smile he's had on his face since he held Carlos in his hands for the first time when he was six.

He stopped at the nurses' station and smiled at the nurse sitting there. "Anything I need to do?" He asked, that huge smile still very apparent on his face.

She looked up, smiled-he told everyone about the high test scores during his lunch break- and looked down at the computer. "Mark Stone has a few visitors in the visitor area for him, and Logan has Camille as usual. You can get them if you don't mind."

He smiled wider, if possible. "I don't." He turned on his heel and from what the nurse could tell, he skipped down the hall.

* * *

"I feel like you're abusing the status of my brother's incarceration for your own benefit." Lucy huffed and looked down at all the food they brought in along with Kendall's late birthday present for a certain short brunet. She was surprised when Carlos, James, a displeased looking Jo, and Kendall showed up on her doorstep with Kendall saying things about going to see her brother but not really seeing her brother. She was in the middle of a heavy duty guitar session when they all but dragged her out of the house and into Kendall's car.

"Logan got me ungrounded!" Was the first thing she was told when she was all but thrown into the car. "And then Camille told me today is the day his mom died so I'm going to throw him an awesome 'not your birthday party' party!"

"Tell me again," she said looking at Kendall practically staring holes into Camille's side of her head from across the room as she patiently waited for Logan. "how is this going to work?"

Kendall sighed, smacking Carlos on the side of the head as the Latino attempted to eat the cookie cake he bought and looked at Lucy. "To Logan and Camille this is a 'you're still alive party!' for Mark, but halfway through it we invite the two over and then make it a 'not your birthday party!' party for Logan."

"That's confusing." James said looking around bored and throwing in pieces of chocolate in his mouth from the batch Kendall bought. "Why this much for Logan?"

James practically felt the rage radiate off of Kendall and his glare. "Because,"

James raised an eyebrow. "Because?"

Kendall looked away smiling when he saw Mark. "Just, because."

James looked at Carlos with a look and Carlos nodded with a huge smile. Sometimes James felt smarter than Kendall because unlike Kendall he could obviously see what was going on here. He would just need to wait it out to see if Kendall figures it out soon. If not, it'll most likely be like the Halloween party all over again and someone blurt out how Kendall feels.

"Hey guys…" Mark looked over at Lucy who sighed and shook her head.

"Don't ask."

He nodded and took a seat at the table littered with snacks, drinks and he looked over at the cookie cake and smirked. "Ah, it all makes sense now."

When he finished his oh so knowing statement filled with an uplifted tone the doors to the patient ward opened with Ricardo leading Logan to Camille. The group looked at Kendall and all smiled when he saw the glare directed at Camille when the two engaged in a long felt hug.

"LOGAN! HI, LOGAN! IT'S ME, CARLOS! RICARDO'S LITTLE BROTHER! YOU 'MEMBER? YOU 'MEMBER!" Everyone cringed away from Carlos' obnoxious yelling and looked at him. Kendall huffed when he saw half the bag of candy he brought was empty and most likely in Carlos' stomach.

Kendall looked over and almost frowned when he saw Logan smiling sadly at them with a small wave. He ignored Camille's apparent glare that shouted "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" and walked over to the two forgetting about his plan and just inviting them from the get go.

"Hey, Ken-" a pair of arms surrounded him in a hug "-dall."

"Hey Logie." Kendall smiled when he didn't feel the latter flinch at the nickname. "How ya doin?"

Logan chuckled in the hug. "…good. Mark and I had a very interesting conversation about how the lack of chickens and eggs would be the downfall of our already fragile economy."

"That's interesting."

"Mmphm." The two –still in the hug I might add- looked over at Camille. Kendall smiled smugly as if having Logan in his arms was the best damn thing, and Logan smiled sheepishly at his best friend. "I told you not to do anything today." She practically growled out.

"That was your opinion, which I chose to ignore." Kendall almost glared at Camille and tightened his hold on Logan.

Logan looked up in shock. "What?" He turned to Camille. "You told him what today was?"

"Don't be angry Logie. I made her." Kendall let his arms release from the hug and like the first time they hugged smile when Logan did not immediately retract from the embrace. "And it's not about that, really, it isn't."

He shrugged his arm over Logan's shoulder and dragged him over to the table the group was at. "This is for you getting me ungrounded."

"What?"

"Yeah." He plopped down at the table forcing Logan to sit with him.

Logan looked around and nervously waved at everyone around the table. Lucy was doing her best to keep her face in a nice, but neutral at the same time. After all, he was the one that somewhat outed Kendall and ruined her chances with the tall smoking blond. James did his same old charming smile and had Carlos in a headlock from eating anymore of the food. Carlos was struggling to breathe and reach out for a piece of the uncut cookie cake. Mark leaned back in his chair with a genuine smile on his face looking at the closeness between Logan and Kendall. Camille did her best to snuff out the jealous tinge she had over Kendall. The minute that Logan entered the visitor section he was radiating depression and killed anyone's buzz the second they entered his personal space, and yet, when Carlos called out to him and got his attention he saw Kendall and that depression lifted significantly.

She was jealous because she could never do that. With her it took a tedious amount of time to get Logan to stop his waves of negative feelings and feel better. With Kendall, though, just looking at him seemed to do the work and that bothered her, but being the best friend she is she said nothing about the matter, yet.

"My mom told me when I got home from school today that I am officially ungrounded and it was all thanks to you. She wouldn't tell me why so I thought of this as an excuse."

Lie. Lie, lie, lie, lie, lie! It was the complete opposite of the situation. He had it all planned out that they were going to have the "You didn't kill yourself party" party for Mark and then drag Logan over, but then right as he got the ok and was about to leave his house and set the plan in motion his mom told him that he was ungrounded. From the little she told him all he knew that it was because of Logan.

"Oh, I guess she took what I said into account."

"What?"

Logan looked up at Kendall with a small smile. "I asked her to be more lenient on your punishment because it technically wasn't you who brought or wanted the alcohol there in the first place." Logan happened to leave out that Kendall helped Logan out, but that was something he would probably keep for himself for a while.

Kendall smiled. "Thanks, Logie. Now enough of that. Let's eat!" When he said that Carlos was finally able to break out of James' headlock and jump over to stand next Logan and Kendall.

"My brother never told me anything about you." He bent down at eye level with the nervously smiling brunet.

"Sorry?"

His eyes narrowed. "I don't know why. YOU'RE SO COOL!" He jumped back yelling the last part enough for everyone in the Visiting room to stare at them. "First you beat the crap out of Jett like it was nothing, and then you're helping Kendall with his history class cause he's epically failing it!" He flailed his hands. "You're like an angel sent down to earth!"

Logan did his best to shy away the blush on his face from all the praise. "It isn't a problem. I already finished my recommended courses to graduate high school and when Kendall found out he asked if I could tutor."

"He's a genius!" Carlos walked over back to the other side of the table with his hands in the air. "I'm friends with a genius!"

Kendall tilted his head down to whisper in Logan's ear. "Sorry about him, takes a bit to get used to his hyper activeness."

Logan looked up with a smile and shook his head. "You should see Ricardo when I give him some of my candy. He acts like a five year old then crashes where he stands."

Kendall chuckled in Logan's ear. "I've known Ricardo a lot longer then you. I've seen him and Carlos both on sugar highs at the same time. They're both crazy."

"Must be a sight."

Kendall smiled down at Logan. "Yeah," he stared deep into those shining brown eyes. "they sure are."

* * *

Logan set down the present Kendall gave him for his 'non-birthday party.' It seemed like Camille also told him the fact that Logan's birthday already passed so the book was a late birthday present. He let his fingers skim across the top of the thick binding.

Logan does his best to snuff out Dales and Kevin's complaints about how annoying it gets when Kendall's around and they simply "poof" away each time. The three of them couldn't figure out exactly what it is with Kendall that makes Dale and Kevin leave the party in Logan's head, but they weren't that worried. If anything, Dale and Kevin were more annoyed than anything else.

The impromptu party was a lot more fun than Logan would have thought. Especially the cookie cake that Carlos took a chunk out of the second Logan started cutting it for everyone. That ensued laughter from himself, Lucy, Jo, and Camille who finally joined them; James, Kendall, Mark, and Ricardo were busy during their laughter attempting to get Carlos away from the cake before he swallowed the thing whole. What made the day end with a bang was that Carlos, James, Jo, and Lucy officially called themselves Logan's friend. He finally has friends his age that weren't as crazy as Camille.

**Ya gonna do i' or not?**

_He's right Logan. This is a big step for you. Are you positive?_

He looked down at the phone and took in a breath of courage with a nod. Staring intently he picked the receiver and in second nature dialed one of the few numbers he knew by memory.

The constant ringing on the other end only irritated his already raw emotions. He was this close to hanging up and forgetting the entire idea, but finally the ringing stopped with a click.

"Hello?"

The courage Logan felt was in disarray by the fear of rejection.

"Hello?"

Logan shook his head and the fear away.

"Who is this?"

He took in a deep breath and for once in a very long time smiled at the voice of the person who was "tired" of him.

"Hey, dad."

* * *

"Best-night-ever!" Kendall called out the second he pushed the door to his house open. He was smiling so much that it hurt. Sure Carlos nearly ate half the food for the distraction/thank you/not your birthday party, party for Logan, but no one seemed to care. Logan knew beforehand from Ricardo that his little brother was a black hole and the others have seen Carlos do that many times before, so the nearly no food thing wasn't a problem.

The rest of the time they spent talking. James about his hair, Lucy about her new axe guitar she was finally able to save up enough to buy, Camille about how she didn't like sharing Logan with people, and Jo about how Dak and her hanging out the day before, Mark about needing hair dye for his red highlights because they were starting to fade, Ricardo about the near perfect score he got on his med-term, and Kendall didn't speak much that night. No, he spent that night watching Logan listen to everyone. From what Kendall could tell Logan actually liked listening to James' hair disasters and Jo not so subtlety fawning over her friend and Lucy explain the intricate past about how the guitar was created.

"Kendall, can you come to the living room?"

"Sure!" If Kendall wasn't so happy he probably would have noticed the slight strained tone his mom was using.

Kendall dropped his keys on the table near the door and walked to the living room thinking about how much he liked when Logan smiled. You could see the small little dimples he had. Or when he laughed he grabbed his stomach and bent down from something that wasn't that funny to him but hilarious for the brunet.

Kendall wasn't sure what he felt towards Logan, but from what he could figure out he didn't care. All he wanted to do was get school over with the next day and go to the hospital so Logan could tutor him about the significance over the Presbyterian Age.

"Mom, you should have been there! It was so much fun!" Kendall shouted out to his mom once he entered the living room.

When she attempted to give him a smile but fail that's when Kendall knew something was wrong. "Mom, what is it?" He looked down at the house phone in her hands. She was gripping it so hard her knuckles turned white. That was new for him. His mom never had to control her anger like this. Point was that she never was this angry to have to control herself the way she was doing now.

"Who's on the phone?"

The next three words made him pale over in anger.

"It's your farther."

* * *

_DRAMA BOMB. I... I've been watching too much Adventure Time._


	6. Bobby Loves Kindle

**Bobby Loves Kindle**

"Logan, look, it's your new little baby brother, Bobby."

Logan wiped the happy tears from his face with a smile that hurt his face. On the screen in front of him he saw his little brother Bobby being cradled.  
"Hey, Bobby. It's me, your big brother, Logan."

His smile widened a fraction when Bobby reacted to Logan's voice and reached out to the computer screen babbling some nonsense. Logan touched the computer screen in the nurses' station with a smile that made living in the institution bearable.

"I'm going to do my best at being your big brother; even if I'm stuck in here." He wiped another tear away. "I love you."

* * *

"So," Kelly began. "Tell me how you've been lately."

Logan shrugged, feeling the need to lie to Kelly not prominent in his mind anymore since he was thirteen. Before that, it was nothing but "fuck you's" and "hell if I know." But that was when he was in his rebellious state of his incarceration in the psychiatric hospital. It startled Kelly that he had such a colorful vocabulary, but she forgot that before he was admitted Logan was an avid reader of books. There was bound to be some none age appropriate things in his parent's shelves at their home.

"I've been good. I talked to my dad and Shannon a few days ago."  
"That's great. What did you three talk about?"

"Well," Logan looked away.

_Logan, you should tell her. It is helpful when it comes to your recovery._

**I say to tell her ta shove i'.**

_No one asked for your opinion, Dale._

**Well no one asked for ya's either. Ass muncher.**

"I apologized to Shannon and my dad apologized to me." A small smile spread across his face thinking back to the most awkward conversation he's ever had in his life. There was a lot of inhuman grunts between his father and he until they both mumbled out "I love you's." whether his father knew it or not Logan wasn't the "I love type." The family who wasn't good with expressing how they felt, that's what they were for the past six years. Sure it changed drastically for Logan that he can tell people how he feels without making it seem like he wore his heart on his sleeve or some cliché hallmark movie, but he was far more suitable at social interaction then he was when Dale and Kevin first invaded his mind. When they did Dale tended to comment on every single thing that went along and when he didn't like a certain person it was always a "fuck them!"

"They said they'll try and come see me, but aren't sure when because their schedules are hectic."

"That's wonderful." Kelly leaned back in hear seat, clipboard in her lap forgotten as she smiled at Logan.

"My dad," Logan frowned and looked away, playing with the hem of his shirt. He remembered back to their conversation after their bleeding heart moment and the guilt he felt for how he emotionally strained his father after willingly kicking him out of his life. "he has a lot of work to catch up on… after we fought he took off a lot of time from work." Logan paused and took in a deep breath at the guilt he felt. "I nearly got him fired because I told him to leave."

**See, this why I don' wan' ya to tell her crap. Ya get all guilty an' shit.**

"Logan," Kelly said in a stern voice "that isn't your fault."

He looked at Kelly and nodded. "I know. Kevin keeps telling me it isn't, but I can't help feeling guilty because if I didn't fight with him he wouldn't be swamped at work right now."

Kelly nodded but chose not to say anything of it. Instead a change of topic felt better. "What about Shannon? What did you discuss with her?"

Logan let go of the hem of his shirt and looked up. What surprised Kelly with the subject of Shannon, there was a smile on his face.

"After attempting to apologize to her five times in a row she told me to shut it and think nothing of it. That..." He trailed off, his smile widening a little at his admission "we're family."

* * *

"I don't know about this." Frederick hesitated putting his wallet in his back pocket.

Shannon looked at her husband, Bobby flailing in her arms, calling out about dinosaurs. "Fine. Question, sense you know Logan better than I do. Does he like surprises?"

Frederick frowned at the question. "Generally? He hates surprises."

"Well," Shannon said, handing Bobby his toy Tyrannosaurus Rex. "we'll make him like this one. Now come on, the plane leaves in an hour and we can't be late."

* * *

"You look like shit."

Kendall rubbed his tired eyes with the heel of his hands. That was an understatement.

"Couldn't sleep."

Carlos pouted at Kendall and looked down at the Snicker Bar in hand. After finding out Logan has an unhealthy addiction towards the candy Carlos quickly followed suit. As far as to buy an entire bag of mini Snicker Bar's, ate half, and gave the rest to Kendall to give to Logan on his afternoon tutoring sessions.

"Here," Carlos poked Kendall with his half eaten candy bar to make him open his eyes. "You need the sugar more than me."

Kendall smiled at Carlos' gratitude. He knows Carlos rarely ever shares his candy. Like, the last time he can remember was when his mom forcibly made him share his Halloween candy with James and him when they were ten. Any other time when anyone attempted to sneak a piece of candy that belonged to his Latin friend they were earned with a tackle to the ground.

"Thanks." He grabbed the candy and scarfed it down without any shame. Not even when a few girls a grade under passed by giggling and stopped to see him inhale the chocolate.

"Where've you been all day? Jo told me when you were late to first and passed out. Then at lunch you were AWOL."

"Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Kendall knew it was better not to say anything about the night before. He wanted to sigh out in aggravation for what he's counted the thirteenth time that day but refrained himself from doing so.

The night before was probably the most stress filled night he's had in a very long time. Not even Logan outing him to the entire high school population beat the amount of stress and anger he felt from last night. His dad calling, Kendall couldn't understand why he would do that. Walking out on them all those years ago messed Kendall up pretty good, and it took Kendall years to finally be back in a place where he liked it. Then, poof, his dad suddenly wanted to talk to him. It would take moving heaven and hell for Kendall to talk to that man ever again.

He remembered the look of shock his mom had when he calmly walked across the room, grab the phone out of her grasp, and hung up on the call. He even wet as far as to unplug the phone from the wall. Yeah, Kendall was in no rush to talk to the man that thoroughly screwed them over when he was just a kid.

"Is it about Logan?"

Kendall looked at Carlos sit next to him as the two waited for James to get out of class so he could drop them off home, pick up Katie, drop her off at the house, and then go to the hospital for his daily tutoring session with Logan.

Today was his first official day of being tutored by the tiny genius and Carlos was right, somewhere deep in Kendall's mind he was nervous about it, but that wasn't what was really messing with him.

"Yeah." He decided lying and not telling one of his best friends about his dad's sudden jump back into life was something that wasn't important. He remembered the last time he mentioned something about his dad to James and Carlos.

It was, if he remembered correctly, two years ago. They were practicing at a small creek near Kendall's house in the dead of winter. They went from practicing hockey to just skating around the ice and watch Carlos skate around, chasing a fly. He remembered that it was his dad that actually taught the three how to skate.

Sense Carlos was the one who was the least scared of the entire thing, he shot out on the ice before Kendall's dad could get the skates fastened tightly on James and Kendall. From what Kendall remembered they were seven, eight. His dad shot out on the ice to catch Carlos just as he lost his step and fell back. Luckily Kendall's dad caught him before he hit his head.

"Hey, remember our first time out here? My dad teaching us how to skate and Carlos nearly getting a concussion."

He would have thought that James and Carlos would laugh at the reminiscing but the two made a pact a few months after Kendall's dad left to never speak of anything relating to his dad, whether it was a fun memory or not.

The two went that entire day making Kendall not talk by shoving his face with snack food at the movies. After that Kendall got the message that he should never speak of his dad.

"Nervous he's so smart you still won't understand anything he's supposed to tutor you over?"

The bell rang and the two looked around as students dispersed into the halls.

"Well," Kendall decided lying about what was on his mind was best, "he did graduate his 'home-schooling' thing two years before he would be a senior if he actually went to school."

The two saw James walking out of his class. His bored look bightining when he saw the two from across the hallway.

"I still can't believe it." Carlos said getting Kendall's attention. "We're friends with a genius!"

"Yeah." Kendall said just as James stood in front of them and started complaining about how there isn't a girl hasn't already gone out with in his Astronomy class.

Kendall hoped Logan would be enough of a distraction to make him not think of the man that nearly broke his family apart. "Me either."

* * *

"Stop worrying. From the two weeks I've known you, you're pretty smart."

"I need to be more than 'pretty smart' if I'm going to tutor Kendall things I haven't touched on in months. I graduated my home-schooling four months ago. In those four months do you know how many text books I've actually read?"

"You read text books for fun?"

Mark was not understanding the calamity of the situation. Logan stared down at the few textbooks he had and read for pleasure. Very few of them were about history or anything Kendall was currently learning. He could teach math and science easy, but history was never his strong suit. Sure, he passed that curriculum with a ninety-five, but that took a lot of prep for the tests.

"I'm teaching Kendall History, Physics and Algebra. Algebra and Physics I can do no problem, but history-"

"Isn't your forte." Mark deduced.

"Yes! Exactly!"

_Logan, please stop worrying so much. You're going to be fine with tutoring Kendall. He's most likely bringing his own textbooks over the subject and you can use those for teaching him._

**And if ya don't then he's failing that tes' next week fo' 'is history class.**

_You are not helping my cause._

** Like I care? Every time that blondie comes 'ere we poof! It's annoying an' shit.**

_So that may be, but this is Logan's first friend that is his age and does not have the same eccentric personality as Camille. He does not need you're overbearing tendencies to stress him out about the situation even more._

"Can y'all shut up?" Logan hissed and grabbed his only history text book that might remotely help in Kendall's tutoring.

"Aren't you snippy."

Logan deflated at Mark's hurt tone. "Not you." He paused and chastised himself for a moment. Completely forgetting that Mark was in the room and talking out loud to the two in his head. "Dale and Kevin are at it again. Really isn't helping me stay calm about this."

"Why are you so stressed out about this? I asked Ricardo and Jennifer, they told me you're like super smart."

"I don't know." Logan sat on his bed and looked down at his history book. "What if Kendall doesn't want to be my friend anymore cause I suck at tutoring him?"

"Really?" Mark's incredulous tone told him he was going to get a speech any second. "I've known Kendall since he was twelve. He's nowhere near that shallow. A little hot-headed when it comes to his friends, but shallow? And even if you do suck at tutoring that's not going to make him stop being your friend." Logan looked up and watch the way Mark had this determined fury in his eyes that burned away any worry Logan had. "He's going to find a way to still talk to you and be your friend even if you do suck at tutoring, which I've been told you aren't. I know Kendall, he's not not going to stop being your friend unless it was something huge. And even then, he'll still probably be your friend."

Logan smiled at the rant Mark was currently having. Two weeks into their friendship and Mark was already treating him like the naïve little brother. Made him remember why he didn't want to escape beforehand. Whether or not he wanted to now, he had more friends than he did a month ago.

"You're right. Sorry I was freaking out about it."

"Good." Mark put his hand on Logan's shoulder. "Now brush up on your history. Kendall's a hard person to teach from what I've been told."

* * *

Kendall rubbed the side of his head. He was correct on the count that Logan would be a good distraction from his thoughts on his father, but who knew Logan was so good at tutoring that Kendall would zone out halfway through the session and only think about how smart Logan was. By the end of Logan's session teaching Kendall everything he needed to know, Kendall was still clueless about the Presbyterian Age. In the irony of the situation it was Logan's fault. Those damn stupid deep brown eyes and big brain of his.

"You zoned out." The lack of a question in Logan's tone, Kendall knew Logan could obviously see that he was.

"Yeah, sorry."

Logan smiled and pointed down at the history textbook. "Don't worry, we have another hour and a half before visiting hours are over. I can re-reteach you this again."

"Sorry, again."

Logan shook his head. "It's fine." His smile fell a little. "But, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I know we've only been friends for a short while and that this is an incredibly invasive question, but is something bothering you?"

"No," Kendall was about to protest more but just knowing Logan wanted to know if something was bothering him- which obviously something was- seemed enough to break down the little wall he built around anything surrounding his daddy issues.

"My dad called-"

"Logieee!"

The two looked at the entrance of the visiting section, towards the little voice that called out to him. Logan gaped, and Kendall wasn't sure how to react. He's only seen the two people standing once each and both times weren't exactly on good terms. One with Frederick leaving and cutting his son out of his life, the other, Logan running away from his step-mom because he couldn't stand the sight of her. So yeah, Kendall wasn't sure how to react to seeing the two and a two year old.

But it seemed like Logan wasn't having trouble trying to be surprised, happy, and concerned at the same time. "Dad! Shannon?" His eyes snapped over to the little boy in Shannon's arms. "Bobby!"

"Logie!" Bobby flailed in Shannon's arms trying to fly out of her grip and get to his big brother.

Shannon smiled at the two and let Bobby on the ground. Instantly, Bobby ran over with his stuffed t-rex in his hand to Logan.

Logan momentarily forgetting Kendall and there tutoring session met Bobby halfway and hugged him tighter than he has in a long time.

"Hey, Bobby."

"Logie, hi!"

The fact that this was the first time Kendall met Bobby and that he didn't even know that Logan had a brother, he was still trying to find what mood to be in. He knew though, he wasn't annoyed in the slightest that there first tutoring session was interrupted. Especially sense he was about to have a hallmark moment and tell Logan about a past that he'd rather not remember. A father he'd rather forget.

"Uh, Logan?"

Seemed liked Kendall's voice brought Logan back to the world and let go of his little brother.

"Kendall!" Logan grabbed Bobby's hand and turned back to Kendall. Bobby, instinctively hid behind Logan's legs; his toy dinosaur scrunched up to his chest as he stared warily at Kendall. "This is my little brother, Bobby." Logan scooted Bobby from behind his legs. "Say hi, Bobby."

Bobby shuffled, he was never good with strangers, and looked up at Kendall. The same deep brown innocent eyes Logan had Bobby had as well. "Hi." Hi snipped out and ran back to Shannon and Frederick.

Logan smiled and looked back at Kendall. "He's not good with strangers." Logan looked at his parents, still standing at the entrance, now with Bbby waiting for Logan to look at them. "Give me a sec." Instead of actually waiting for Kendall to answer he walked off.

Kendall should have been offended. Who doesn't feel offended when someone walks off in the middle of a conversation? Kendall didn't. He was probably the only one who knew Logan who knew all the mess that his dad and Shannon brought. He was at both occasions and watched Logan break down each time. Giving them time to talk wasn't an issue. He was just hoping they wouldn't start a fight.

He gaped when he saw Logan hug the two.

"Am I missing something?" He asked himself and sat back at the table.

"They've talked and apologized."

An unmanly yelp he would go to his grave saying he never let out slipped his lips at Kelly's voice. He turned and saw her standing on the opposite side of the table staring down at the open textbooks and chicken scratch of notes Kendall wrote down the moments he didn't zone out.

"Hey, Kelly."

She looked up smiling. "Hi Kendall. Logan didn't tell me you two had a tutoring session today."

He shrugged. Putting his things away seeing as Logan's family was here they would most likely not get any more tutoring done. "My mom lifted my grounding early so we started my tutoring earlier than expected."

"I see."

"Kendall!"

"Kindle!"

He looked up. Both at Logan calling out and Bobby butchering his name to sound like the e-tablet.

"Come say hi to my parents!"

"Yea!" Bobby called out, all remnants of being shy towards the hockey player evaporated with Bobby running over, grabbing Kendall's hand, and dragging him over laughing to Logan and his family.

Tutoring can wait.

* * *

"So," Shannon started, an hour later, the two stat at a table looking at Kendall playing with Bobby and his toy dinosaur. "Kendall seems like a nice boy."

Logan looked over, not noticing the knowing tone she had. "Yeah," he smiled. "he is." He frowned when he saw Kendall pull out his phone, frown at the screen, slip it back in his pocket and go back to playing with Bobby and explaining how the T-Rex is the best of all the dinosaurs.

"Not trying to be mean or anything, but why are you guys here? I know dad still has to catch up at work cause of our fight."

Shannon nodded, subduing her smile. This time though Logan caught on.

"What? Was he fired?"

She shook her head, thinking a way to stall Logan to not pry until Frederick came back from the bathroom.

"Shannon," There was that authoritative tone she knows can work on anyone if Logan uses it correctly. "What happened?"

"Ooh! I can't keep it a secret any longer!" She smiled brightly at her step-son. "We're moving to town!"

"What?" Logan wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel towards that. Happy, angry, relieved?

"What'd I miss?" Logan looked up at his dad, hearing Bobby giggle when Kendall did the airplane with him, twirling him around the air making noises.

"You're moving here?"

Frederick, taken aback, spattered out nonsense. "What? Pscht! No! Did you know I was allergic to kiwi?"

Most people would have instantly changed the subject and wonder why the hell would Frederick tell them he was allergic to kiwi in the middle of a serious conversation, but Logan knowing his dad for his entire life wasn't fazed by the random inserts of information.

"I know. You've told me that like five times. Stop trying to change the subject. Are you moving here?"

Frederick sighed, smiling a bit at when he got an idea from seeing Kendall being chased by Bobby around the visiting section pretending to be a dinosaur.

"Kendall's a nice boy. You like him?"

That seemed enough to be a distraction for Logan. He blushed and looked away, but as quickly as it came he was on a mission. "My personal affection towards someone isn't into question." He looked at his dad, the blush slowly fading but still leaving him look guilty at the question asked. "Are you moving here or not? Yes or no?"

Knowing his son won't give up on this he decided telling the truth was the best option. "Yes, we're moving here. In less than a month."

* * *

Kendall frowned down at his phone for the sixth time that night. After hanging out with Logan and his family for over an hour he was heading home. He wanted to go over and hug Logan like he's been doing but it seemed like him and his parents were having a very serious conversation. Nothing to be serious over and make Kendall run over and shield Logan from his parents like he's done the past two times, but more of a matter where it was just serious and none of the cutting family ties kind.

He had a lot of fun with Bobby though. The little guy was only two years old but could kind of talk to Kendall. A lot of "Kindle!", "Dinosaur!" and things of that nature but the two had fun. He found the way Bobby said his name adorable. But what stuck with him most was when he told Bobby he had to go.

"Bye, Kindle! Love you!"

The Mitchell family seemed to love Kendall, and he was alright with that.

His cell phone rang for the seventh time and he was fed up. He parked the car in front of his house and picked up.

"Who is this, why is this number blocked, and why do you keep on calling?"

The person spoke made Kendall breathe out in a panicked rage.

"Hello, Kendall. It's your father."

* * *

_Wow, I know, months since I last updated. You guys probably thought I abandoned these stories. I get why though. School's been hectic though after paper due like every week can be time consuming, especially when the stuff you have to write about you aren't really into. Alas , though, I shall do my best and attempt to give myself more time to write. I'm still working on At the End of and Asset and this story I want to publish on here but can't cause my teachers crazy about plagiarism and has some weird program website thing that searches the entire internet for anything similar to what I'm writing. Really awkward to publish it on here and for her to find it and I have to explain what Kogan is, FAnfic, Otp a, and all this fanfic vocab crap I still don't myself get entirely. So yeah, working on the others and the other story I have for class. Luckily cause I'm clever enough all I did was change the name to the characters. once the semesters up I'll most likely publish that on here. So yeah, not giving up on this or other stuff, just don't have as much time as I did months ago._


End file.
